Detrás de los focos
by KatrinGreenDail
Summary: La vida de una actriz nunca es fácil y aún menos si eres Katniss Everdeen la estrella que más brilla en la compañía cinematográfica de Panem Universal Studios dirigida por el millonario Coriolanus Snow. Ella tiene dinero,fama mundial y una infinidad de fans,pero cuando le dan el papel de protagonista para la nueva película de Plutarch Heavensbee su vida da un giro de 180º...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO**

POV KATNISS

Estoy corriendo por las calles de New York con decenas de paparazzi persiguiéndome. Siento un dolor atroz en mis pies debido a que me he torcido el tobillo derecho por culpa de estos malditos tacones. Los pulmones me arden y cada uno de mis músculos pide a gritos que pare de correr, pero no puedo… no puedo dejar que me alcancen.

Sigo corriendo como un animal que intenta huir de las garras de los depredadores cuando oigo una bocina y veo un coche acercándose velozmente hacia mí. Cuando me doy cuenta de que estoy en la carretera ye es demasiado tarde. Todo se vuelve negro…

El ruido del despertador hace que me despierte y pegue un grito bañado en terror… Otra pesadilla. Intento tranquilizarme repitiendo en mi cabeza una y otra vez: "No ha sido real, no ha sido real" .

Miro la hora en el despertador: las 10:30. Hoy es sábado así que tengo todo el resto del día libre. Este fin de semana es uno de los pocos ratos que tengo para mí solita. No grabaciones, no estúpidas sesiones de fotos, no aburridas charlas de mi manager… solo yo y mi familia. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Bajo a la cocina de mi apartamento para prepararme el desayuno. Me como dos huevos fritos, un panecillo de queso, dos magdalenas y me bebo una taza de chocolate caliente. Vuelvo a subir a mi habitación y cojo del armario unos vaqueros, una blusa verde y una cazadora negra. No quiero maquillarme ni ponerme vestidos carísimos; solo quiero ser yo. Me hago mi típica trenza y me pongo unas gafas de sol y una bufanda para que nadie me reconozca, meto mi móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y salgo del apartamento a toda pastilla. Este fin de semana es solo para mí y lo voy a aprovechar.

Por suerte he pasado desapercibida entre la gente y he podido estar tranquila toda la tarde. Hoy en día las expresiones "estrella de cine" y "vida tranquila" no pegan nada juntas. Es casi imposible que pueda salir a comprar algo del supermercado sin que las fans locas me acorralen pidiéndome histéricamente que me haga una foto con ellas o que les firme un autógrafo. Pero no puedo escaquearme. Según mi manager Cinna, eso daría una mala imagen de mí. El mundo me conoce como Katniss Everdeen "La Chica en Llamas". Si, bueno, el llevar siempre vestidos que arden en las entrevistas se podría considerar una de las razones principales por las cuales me llaman así. En algunas revistas también se puede leer:" Katniss Everdeen, la actriz que hace arder a los demás actores con su gran talento". Chorradas de periodistas chiflados. Mi sueño nunca fue ser actriz y aún menos trabajar para Panem Universal Studios, la compañía cinematográfica más famosa del mundo. Ese era el sueño de mi hermana Prim, pero debido a desagradables circunstancias no pudo lograrlo.

El rugido de mis tripas me saca de mis pensamientos. Por suerte sé un lugar dónde puedo ir a comer sin que nadie me descubra… el Quemador. El Quemador es un pequeño bar a dónde va la gente que no tiene dinero suficiente para pagar las lujosas cenas que se preparan en los demás locales de la ciudad, aunque en mi opinión la comida del Quemador es mil veces mejor. Resulta que su propietaria es Sae la Grasienta, mi vecina. Es una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confío. A ella le da igual que sea famosa. Para ella soy una amiga.

Al entrar en el local veo a Sae limpiando una de las mesas. No hay ningún cliente. Al verme se acerca y me saluda:

-Hola hija.

-Hola Sae.-le respondo con una sonrisa-¿Dónde están todos los clientes?

-La mayoría se han ido a los festivales del centro de la ciudad. Los clientes habituales han venido por la mañana.-me responde mientras sigue limpiando-Iba a cerrar el local, pero ya que estas aquí vamos a la terraza y preparo algo para comer juntas.

-Genial-respondo entusiasmada-Estoy hambrienta.

-Y dime… ¿qué te apetece comer?

-Uno de tus deliciosos estofados de cordero estaría muy bien-le respondo relamiéndome los labios solo con pensar en su exquisito sabor- Pero no quiero dejarte hacerlo todo… quiero ayudar.

-Bueno pues yo me ocupo de la comida y tú pones la mesa…¿vale?

-Eso está hecho.

Pasamos varias horas charlando sobre cosas triviales y comiendo estofado. Fue una de las tardes más tranquilas desde que empecé mi carrera. Pero la tranquilidad no duró mucho…

El móvil empezó a sonar… era Cinna. Le pedí disculpas a Sae y me fui al baño para responder. Fuera podrían descubrirme.

-Hola Cinna.

-Hola Katniss.-dijo con un toque emocionado en la voz – Tengo buenas noticias.

¿Qué habrá hecho ahora? ¿Otro maravilloso vestido? ¿Habrá conseguido que participe en otra entrevista que se emitirá en todo el país?...

-¿Conoces a Plutarch Heavensbee…?

-Sí…¿es uno de los directores de cine de la compañía, verdad?

-Efectivamente… verás, él quiere que interpretes a la protagonista de su nueva película.

Me quedo sin habla. No sé si es por el hecho de que uno directores de cine más famosos del mundo me quiera como protagonista de una de sus películas o porque me acaban de fastidiar el fin de semana.

-Quiere que vayas mañana a una reunión a la que asistirá todo el equipo de grabación.-continúa hablando al ver que no hay respuesta de mi parte- Sé que este fin de semana era tu rato libre y que ibas a visitar a tu familia pero es una gran oportunidad para ti Katniss.-me dice animándome para que asista a la reunión.-Como manager debería recomendarte lo mejor para tu carrera, pero como amigo te recomiendo que sigas a tu corazón.

No sabía que decir. Llevaba meses sin ver a mi familia y les echaba muchísimo de menos, pero como bien había dicho Cinna, ese papel era una gran oportunidad para mí.

No me había dado cuenta de que me había colgado. Me imagino que intentará entretener a Plutarch mientras yo tomo una decisión. Por eso respeto tanto a Cinna. Porque me conoce bien y sabe reaccionar ante las situaciones que me bloquean. De no ser por él hoy en día no sería nadie.

Vuelvo a la terraza del restaurante para despedirme de Sae.

Lo primero que hago al llegar al apartamento es subir directamente al baño, llenar la bañera de agua fría, quitarme la ropa y meterme rápidamente en ella. Necesito refrescar mis pensamientos.

¿Qué debo hacer ahora?,¿aceptar el papel?,¿ir con mi familia? Ahora mismo los pensamientos negativos nublan mi cabeza. ¿Qué pensará la gente de mí si rechazo ese papel? ¿Me despedirán de la compañía? Y mi hermana ¿se enfadará conmigo por no ir a verla en su cumpleaños como le prometí? No podía tomar esa decisión sola, así que decidí llamar a la persona que más quería en este mondo.

-Hola patito.

-Hola Katniss-suena la voz de una niña al otro lado del teléfono-¿Qué tal estas?

-No muy bien.

-¿Por qué?¿Qué te pasa?-dice preocupada.

-Es por…

-Es por lo de la película…¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué?!¿Cómo los sabes?-pregunto asombrada.

-Cinna nos llamó hace unas horas. Nos lo contó todo.

-Debí imaginármelo.

-No te enfades con él por favor. Solo quería ayudarte.-dice defendiendo a Cinna-Sabía que tú no podrías tomar esa decisión sola y nos avisó.

Supongo que sabía que iba a realizar esta llamada y avisó a mi familia para que me aconsejaran sobre lo que es mejor. Sabe que yo siempre me tomo los consejos de mi hermana muy enserio.

-El caso es que deberías aceptar ese papel Katniss.-sabía que iba a decir eso-Puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras, pero una oportunidad como esa se presenta solo una vez en la vida y debes aprovecharla.

Aunque sea solo una niña de 14 años, tiene más sabiduría que toda la gente de Estados Unidos junta.

-Mamá y yo estamos muy orgullosas de ti y te queremos mucho.

-Yo os quiero mucho más-digo con una sonrisa y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sé que tomarás la decisión adecuada.-percibo perfectamente su sonrisa.

-Te quiero- le digo con sinceridad.

-Y yo a ti-dice y después cuelga.

Ya sé lo que debo hacer. He tomado una decisión.

Estoy esperando frente a mi portal a Cinna para que me lleve a la reunión. Aún no me creo que vaya a hacer esto.

Cinna aparca su Jaguar negro frente a mi portal y me hace una señal para que suba. Me siento junto a él en el asiento del copiloto y me saluda cordialmente.

-Hola.

-Hola.-respondo con la poca voz que me queda.

-¿Nerviosa?-comenta al ver mi estado.

-Un poco.

-Tranquilízate.-dice amablemente-Plutarch es un buen hombre. Trata muy bien a sus empleados.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa.-le digo seriamente-He trabajado con los directores más cascarrabias y exigentes del mundo pero...¿Y si no le gusto? No quiero fastidiar mi carrera por culpa de un estúpido papel.

-Y no lo harás. Yo confío en ti "Chica en Llamas".

Todo el resto del camino estuvimos hablando de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Eso hacía que mis nervios disminuyeran… más o menos.

De repente nos paramos frente a una mansión enorme y extravagante rodeada por grandes arbustos de forma rectangular.

-Hemos llegado.

-¿Pero no íbamos a una reunión?-digo confusa.

-Sí y aquí es-dice riendo-Esta es la mansión de Plutarch Heavensbee.

-Vaya mansión-digo asombrada por el tamaño y el aspecto de su casa.

Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a las enormes puertas de metal plateado con forma de herradura que separan los jardines de la calle. Al acercarnos las puertas se abren automáticamente como si supieran quiénes somos. Entramos a los jardines y justo enfrente de nosotros se abre la puerta principal de la mansión para mostrarnos la figura de un hombre bajito y regordete de pelo canoso que nos saluda animadamente:

-Ya era hora de que llegarais. He llegado a pensar que habíais rechazado mi oferta.-dijo preocupado-señorita Everdeen encantado de conocerla, soy Plutarch Heavensbee-dice ofreciéndome una mano-pero puedes llamarme Plutarch.

-Y usted puede llamarme Katniss.-le digo aceptando su fría mano para saludarnos.

-Mi asistente Fulvia os guiará hasta el salón dónde están los demás invitados.-dice presentándonos a una mujer algo más alta que yo de pelo castaño y unas extrañas incrustaciones de plata con forma de flor en sus mejillas que previamente se acercó a nosotros.

-Tengo que ocuparme de una cosa pero enseguida voy al salón.-dice despidiéndose-Nos vemos enseguida.

La mujer nos guía a través de una infinidad de pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera decorada con incrustaciones de plata en forma de estrellas. ¿Acaso todo aquí es de plata?

-Es aquí-dijo Fulvia parándose frente a la puerta-Si queréis podéis decirles a los demás invitados que el señor Heavensbee llegará enseguida.

-Claro-respondió Cinna amablemente-y gracias por acompañarnos.

-Ha sido un placer-dice y después desaparece entre el sendero de pasillos.

-¿Por qué todo por aquí es tan raro?-le pregunto a mi manager.

-¿Y cómo te esperabas que fuera? Es un barrio de ricachones.-dice abriéndome la puerta.

Al entrar en el salón me quedo boquiabierta.

Es una habitación enorme que está rodeada por unas preciosas mesas de cristal que están llenas de variados y exquisitos tipos de comida. En el centro hay un conjunto de sillones de color beige con distancias medidas al milímetro entre ellos, dispuestos en forma circular y con una preciosa mesa de madera de roble en el centro decorada con un jarrón lleno de crisantemos amarillos que van perfectamente a juego con los sillones. En el suelo hay una preciosa moqueta negra con pequeños dibujos blancos y amarillos de espirales que van formando otros círculos más grandes. Y por último, pero no menos importante, un enorme chandelier de plata y oro que ilumina toda la habitación.

Además de la habitación en sí, las personas que están aquí también impresionan: En una de las mesas están los hermanos Gloss y Cashmere Knife que se están inflando con el champán, en el centro de la habitación están Beetee Latier y Wiress Plummer los expertos en efectos especiales y sentados en dos de los sillones están Johanna Mason y Finnick Odair que por cierto es más guapo en la vida real que en la tele. Hay muchísimas más personas pero no logro reconocerlas.

Al parecer Finnick es el primero que se percata de nuestra presencia.

-¡Mirad eso…-dice a pleno pulmón-ha llegado la prota!

Todos se dan la vuelta instantáneamente para mirarme.

-¡Ya era hora!-dice Johanna aún más fuerte-Llevamos una eternidad esperándote. ¿Qué clase de actriz principal eres tú? ¿Intentas ser la típica princesita que llega la última al baile y los asombra a todos con su belleza o qué?

Casi toda la sala se ríe ante su comentario .La acabo de conocer y puedo asegurar que no la aguanto.

-Gracias por el maravilloso recibimiento-respondo irónicamente.

-De nada-responde Johanna volviéndose a burlar de mí. –Te mereces eso y mucho más.

Y la sala vuelve a estallar en risotadas.

Me retiro hacia la mesa más alejada de esa bruja antes de partirle la cara.

La gente ya ha dejado de observarme y todos han vuelto a hacer sea lo que sea que estaban haciendo antes de que yo llegara. Pero una sensación extraña se apodera de mí. Es como si alguien siguiera observándome. Al darme la vuelta hallo la respuesta de mi incomodidad. Un chico alto y musculoso observa atentamente cada movimiento que realizo con unos intensos ojos azules que parecen zafiros iluminados por la luz del chandelier. El rubio aparta su mirada al ver que me percaté de su presencia. Ese pelo, esos ojos… me suenan demasiado.

Entonces me acuerdo de aquella tarde bajo la lluvia, cuando un chico rubio de ojos azules me ofreció el pan que salvó mi vida y la de mi familia…

Yo conocía a ese chico…

Su nombre atravesó mi mente cómo una flecha atraviesa la carne de su objetivo…

Peeta Mellark.

 **Bueno chicas y chicos aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic. Espero que os haya gustado y si es así me encantaría que me dejarais un review para que sepa si alguien se interesa por mis ideas o no y así poder seguir escribiendo. Con un solo review ya tengo suficiente para seguir desarrollando esta historia.**

 **En cuanto a la ortografía y la gramática intentaré cometer los menores fallos posibles. Hay algunas frases o descripciones que a lo mejor resultan algo confusas pero si tenéis dudas podéis preguntarme sin problemas. Aunque me guste mucho escribir, no soy una profesional y tengo mis fallitos.**

 **También me gustaría decir que acepto sugerencias. Yo ya tengo la estructura de la historia más o menos diseñada pero si tenéis alguna idea me lo podéis comentar en los reviews.**

 **Un saludo y gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

 **Los personajes de este fanfic NO ME PERTENECEN a mi, sino a su creadora Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para enseñaros mi propia versión modernizada de Los Juegos del Hambre.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2: UN SUEÑO HECHO REALIDAD**

POV PEETA

Al fin… lo acabé. Llevo trabajando en este cuadro desde hace más de tres semanas. Últimamente estoy tan ocupado con la panadería que apenas tengo tiempo para hacer otra cosa. Mis hermanos mayores están en diferentes partes del país estudiando para sus brillantes carreras mientras que yo me ocupo con mis padres de la panadería familiar. Según mi madre, pagarme a mí los estudios como a mis hermanos es una pérdida de dinero ya que yo solo soy un fracasado y que jamás lograré hacer nada ni la mitad de bien que ellos. Mi madre me odia desde el momento en el que me vio por primera vez. Ella quería una niña, pero "desgraciadamente" nací yo. No es fácil para mí tener una madre que me repite una y otra vez lo mucho que me desprecia, pero gracias a mi padre logro aguantar. Él me hace reír, me ayuda cuando tengo problemas y sabe guardar muy bien los secretos que le cuento… como el secreto que contiene esta pintura, porque no es una pintura cualquiera… es el retrato de la chica que me ha robado el corazón.

Los gritos de mi madre me hacen volver a la realidad:

-¡PEETA!

Oigo cómo sube las escaleras hacia mi estudio de pintura. Cojo una sábana blanca y cubro el cuadro con ella. No quiero que mi madre lo vea.

-¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?! ¡Deberías haber abierto la panadería hace horas!

Me olvidé por completo. Cómo hoy es sábado, le tocaba abrir a mi madre, pero tenía unos asuntos importantes que hacer a las afueras del pueblo y me lo dijo a mí.

-¡¿Así que perdiendo el tiempo con esas estúpidas pinturas, eh?!-dice y después me pega una colleja- ¡Te juro que algún día te voy a quemar todos los malditos cuadros!

-¡Agnes!-se oye la voz de mi padre fuera de la habitación-¿¡Ya estás gritándole al chico otra vez?!

-¡Tu hijo se ha olvidado de abrir la panadería!- le dice furiosamente cuando ya ha llegado a la habitación.

-No es culpa suya le dije que abriría yo la panadería hoy porque quería empezar a trabajar más temprano.-miente para protegerme.

-¿¡Qué sería del negocio si yo no estuviera!?-grita histéricamente y después abandona la habitación.

Mi padre y yo nos quedamos solos en completo silencio. Una vez más me ha sacado de un buen lío.

-Será mejor que vallamos a abrir la panadería si no queremos dormir en la calle-dice mi padre suspirando.

Saco el pan recién hecho del horno y dejo que su olor impregne cada uno de los rincones de la pequeña cocina de nuestra panadería. Puede que este oficio no sea ni de lejos el más impresionante y productivo del mundo, pero a mí me encanta. Cocinar y sobre todo hornear son algunas de mis grandes pasiones además de pintar. Son parte de mí igual que yo soy parte de este pequeño negocio.

Un fuerte ruido fuera de la cocina me hace tirar la bandeja de pan e ir a ver que ha sucedido. Al salir de la cocina me encuentro a mi padre tirado en el suelo frente al mostrador. Me acerco a él rápidamente para ayudarle a levantarse.

-Tranquilo hijo estoy bien. Solo me he resbalado.

-Deberías volver a casa papá-le digo preocupado-ya me ocupo yo de cerrar la panadería.

-Estoy bien de verdad, no es nada-me dice dándome una palmadita en la espalda- voy a limpiar la cocina y después nos vamos. Tú quédate aquí por si viene algún cliente y tranquilízate, me conoces bien, una caída no va a impedir que siga trabajando-me dedica una sonrisa y entra en la cocina cojeando.

Sé que mi padre no dejaría de trabajar por una simple caída pero, ojalá hubiese sido solo eso. Lleva más de un mes cayéndose constantemente, teniendo nauseas a todas horas, con dolores de cabeza insoportables… Ya no puede más… está muy mal. Lo peor de todo es que sigue insistiendo en que se encuentra bien y que no hay razón para preocuparse y llevarlo a que lo vea un médico. Sabe perfectamente que los resultados no serían nada agradables y que yo empezaría a desesperarme debido a que empezamos a perder muchísimo dinero por la ausencia de clientes y no podemos pagar su tratamiento. Los pocos ingresos que tenemos están a cargo de mi madre que se negaría por completo a pagar el más diminuto céntimo por mi padre lo cual causaría una infinidad de problemas familiares… bueno más de los que ya tenemos.

Mientras estoy colocando los pasteles ordenadamente en el mostrador la voz aguda de un hombre me sobresalta:

-Hola, chico-es Haymitch.

Haymitch es mi vecino. Su casa está justo al lado de la mía. Cuando era joven formaba parte de la compañía cinematográfica Panem Universal Studios. Todos le amaban, era uno de los actores más famosos. Pero por razones desconocidas, le echaron. Después de eso se mudó a este pequeño pueblo de Kentucky, Green Village dónde vive en el anonimato. A penas sale de su casa así que las demás personas que viven aquí no le prestan ni la más mínima atención. Se pasa todo el día bebiendo y está borracho constantemente. Mi madre le odia pero a mi padre y a mí nos da pena. Voy a llevarle pan recién horneado y otros alimentos todas las semanas. Nos hemos hecho buenos amigos, por así decirlo. Él necesita a alguien que lo cuide y yo necesito un amigo. Ambos salimos ganando.

Haymitch se sienta en uno de los taburetes de madera que hay junto al mostrador, coge una magdalena de una cestita hecha de ramitas que tiene delante y le pega un bocado.

-Me imagino que no habrás venido aquí solo por los pasteles-le digo extrañado al ver que al fin salió de su casa.

-Pues la verdad es que no-dice apartándose un mechón de pelo de la cara con su mano libre-para eso ya te tengo a ti de servicio de habitaciones-dice y después suelta una sonora carcajada. A veces no le aguanto.

Deja de reírse y empieza a hablar con seriedad. Eso es raro.

-Vamos al grano, tengo una propuesta para ti.

-Déjame adivinarlo, Ripper ya no quiere ir hasta tu casa para ofrecerte el licor en persona y le has dicho que yo vaya a por él ¿verdad? –le digo en tono burlón.

-Es algo serio Peeta- está sobrio, esto no pinta bien.-Aunque me hayan echado de la compañía cinematográfica, tengo algunos contactos; como Plutarch Heavensbee. Él me ha llamado esta mañana y me ha preguntado si conozco a algún chico joven que pudiera interpretar a un personaje de su nueva película y… pensé en ti.

Empiezo a reír histéricamente.

-Qué gracioso Haymitch-digo entre carcajadas-casi me lo trago.

-Es verdad-dice intentando convencerme-Si no me crees deberías pensar que he venido hasta aquí sobrio para contártelo.

Dejo de reír. Tiene razón. Pero aun así no me lo puedo creer.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué quiere el director de cine más famoso del mundo que una persona totalmente desconocida participe en una de sus películas?

-Como bien sabe todo el mundo a Plutarch le encanta ser totalmente diferente a los demás directores de cine normales y corrientes. Quiere que un desconocido participe en su película para llamar la atención. Según él, la gente irá a ver la película por los demás actores famosos, pero cuando vean que un completo desconocido está entre ellos se volverán locos. Intentarán descubrir quién es y la voz se correrá por todos lados lo cual aportaría un gran nivel de publicidad a la película. La gente iría a verla al cine y compraría los DVDs solo para saber quién es ese tal desconocido… será un bombazo.

Me quedo boquiabierto. Ese hombre es muy inteligente. La táctica es original e impecable. Sin duda, esta debe de ser una de las razones por las que ese hombre es tan admirado.

-Y claramente además de la fama tendrías oportunidad de ganar muchísimo dinero teniendo en cuenta que es una de las películas más esperadas del año-dice mirando fijamente mi cara de incredulidad.-Sé que tienes problemas económicos chico. Tú me has ayudado desde que he llegado aquí y ahora es mi turno. Tú decides.

Esta es una de las mayores oportunidades que me han dado en toda mi vida. La fama no es un objetivo demasiado deseado pero el dinero que me ofrecerían podría sacar a mi familia de la pobreza. Y lo más importante, podría curar a mi padre. Con esa idea en mente le respondo a Haymitch:

-Dile a Plutarch que puede contar conmigo.

-Fabuloso-dice exageradamente-Llamaré a Plutarch al llegar a casa y le diré que podremos asistir a la reunión de mañana.

-¿¡Mañana!?-pregunto sorprendido por la rapidez con la que empezamos a trabajar.

-Si-dice levantándose del taburete para irse- Es una reunión a la que asistirán todos los miembros del equipo de grabación. Plutarch quiere ver quién está interesado en el proyecto.

Cuando Haymitch está cerca de la puerta le detengo:

-Haymitch,…gracias.

-Te lo mereces, chico.-dice sin darse la vuelta y después sale del local.

Una fuerte mano se posa en mi hombro. Es mi padre.

-He escuchado la conversación y… estoy muy orgulloso de ti hijo.

-Gracias papá-digo con una sonrisa.

Un momento… mi padre. No me había dado cuenta de que al irme a grabar la película tendría que dejarle aquí. La sonrisa se me borra de la cara repentinamente.

-No te preocupes por mi Peeta, estaré bien-dice al ver mi expresión.-Ya era hora de que pudieras vivir la vida más allá de la panadería. Recuerda que te quiero mucho y que siempre te apoyaré en las decisiones que tomes.

-Yo también te quiero-le digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras nos abrazamos.

Son las 8 de la mañana. Llevamos dos horas en el lujoso coche de Plutarch (Haymitch, el conductor y yo) dirigiéndonos hacia su lujosa mansión al este de Virginia, donde según Haymitch tendrá lugar la reunión.

Estoy temblando. No puedo creer a donde voy. Dentro de unas horas estaré rodeado por las estrellas de cine más famosas del mundo. Si no les caigo bien me echarán de ahí a patadas.

-Tranquilízate hombre-dice Haymitch al percatarse de mi estado-que sean famosos no significa que te vayan a comer.

-¿Pero qué pasa si no les caigo bien?

-Siendo tú le caerías bien hasta a un muerto-dice dándole un trago a una botella que previamente sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta azul-y si eso no funciona siempre puedes recurrir a la actuación. Te he visto actuar en alguna de tus obras de teatro y no se te da nada mal. Esa es una de las razones por las que te elegí para esto.

No sabía que Haymitch me había visto actuar. Aquellos fueron momentos muy felices de mi vida. Mis hermanos aún no se habían ido y los tres íbamos a un curso de interpretación que se organizaba en el colegio. Todo era alegre y divertido: hacíamos pequeñas obras de teatro a las que asistía gente del pueblo, gastábamos bromas entre nosotros, jugábamos a todas horas… Pero la alegría no duró mucho. Mis hermanos crecieron y se fueron a realizar sus estudios mientras en casa había cada vez más problemas.

-Espero que así sea-le digo finalmente a Haymitch.

Estamos delante de la mansión esperando a que Plutarch nos abra la puerta. Solo puedo repetirme en la cabeza una y otra vez lo que me dijo Haymitch hace unas horas sobre lo de actuar. Eso es lo que voy hacer.

-Piensas entrar o te tengo que llevar a rastras- me dice Haymitch señalando la puerta.

-Tú siempre tan majo viejo amigo- dice Plutarch al abrir la puerta.

-Y tú siempre tan sarcástico-dice Haymitch imitándole. –Este es el chico del que te hablé-dice señalándome.-se llama Peeta Mellark.

-Hola Peeta yo soy Plutarch- me dice ofreciéndome su mano para saludarle.

Que empiece la actuación.

-Encantado de conocerle señor-le digo educadamente estrechándole la mano.

-Seguidme-dice invitándonos a pasar-vamos al salón. Los demás invitados no han llegado aún, sois los primeros.

Después de un infinito de pasillos llegamos al enorme salón y nos quedamos esperando a los demás.

Después de dos horas el salón está lleno de caras famosas por todos lados. Pero por ahora nadie se ha percatado de mi presencia. Eso me facilitará mucho las cosas.

Mientras busco entre los deliciosos aperitivos que hay en la mesa más escondida del salón algo que no haya probado alguien grita unas palabras que hacen a toda la sala dirigir sus miradas hacia un objetivo.

Haymitch también lo hace y al ver de qué se trata dice con un tono en el que se puede percibir perfectamente lo molesto que está:

-¿Qué demonios hace esta aquí?

Al darme la vuelta y verla se me congelan todos los músculos del cuerpo y me cuesta respirar:

Es Katniss Everdeen.

Lleva un precioso vestido azul oscuro de tirantes que le llega hasta las rodillas y su pelo negro como la noche está suelto dejando que las ondas le tapen los hombros suavemente. Sus ojos grises parecen diamantes a la luz del chandelier que ilumina la habitación.

Oigo risas y voces de gente hablando pero no puedo dejar de mirarla.

Veo que se dirige furiosamente hacia la mesa del otro lado de la habitación. La gente ha dejado de prestarle atención pero yo sigo hipnotizado por su belleza.

Cuando se da la vuelta nuestras miradas se juntan por una milésima de segundo. Yo dejo de mirarla e intento disimular. No quiero parecer un acosador.

Ahora es ella la que me está observando fijamente. Después de un rato abandona su posición y se va con un hombre de piel oscura. Muy bien Peeta, la has espantado.

Muy bien chicos venid todos aquí-dice Plutarch desde el centro de la habitación- Tomad asiento y os empezaré a contar las cosas básicas sobre el proyecto.

Los sillones están dispuestos en forma circular alrededor de Plutarch. Me siento entre Haymitch y Cashmere Knife. Katniss ocupa el sillón que está frente al mío.

-Bueno, vamos a empezar- dice sacando una libreta del bolsillo de su pantalón.-Me imagino que el hecho de que todos vosotros estéis aquí hoy se debe a que estáis interesados en el puesto que os he ofrecido. No he realizado ningún casting porque sabía perfectamente a quién quería para cada papel y además el señor Snow, que por cierto es el productor de esta película, quiere que lo acabemos cuanto antes. Ya lo tenemos todo preparado para empezar a grabar.-apunta algo en su libreta y sigue hablando-No debéis preocuparos por nada los gastos están pagados y las instalaciones son muy cómodas. Todos vosotros estáis especializados en una actividad especial y para que la película salga lo mejor posible tenéis que dar el 100% en todo momento. Y una vez dicho eso os quiero ver a todos en el aeropuerto de Blue Air el martes a las 10 en punto. Mi jet privado os recogerá de ahí y os llevará directos a California donde se encuentran las instalaciones del Capitolio que como bien sabéis es algo así como el corazón de la compañía. Ahora Fulvia os guiará hacia la salida. Buenas noches a todos. –dice y después se va.

Haymitch y yo vamos los últimos en la cola. No queremos llamar la atención. He perdido de vista a Katniss cuando acabó la reunión ya que la ola de famosos me descolocó totalmente.

Una mano se posa en mi hombro y me impide seguir andando.

Es Plutarch.

-Peeta, ¿podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro-digo siguiéndole de vuelta al salón.

-Verás chico, Haymitch y yo somos buenos amigos y por eso le pedí a él que me buscara un chico para este papel-dice con una sonrisa nostálgica- y sin duda ha dado en el clavo. Tú encajas perfectamente en la idea que tenía del personaje. Junto a Katniss seréis inolvidables.

-Espere, ¿cómo que "junto a Katniss"?-pregunto confuso.

-¿Es que no lo sabes? Se supone que Katniss y tú debéis estar enamorados en la película.

NO PUEDE SER. Katniss y yo… ENAMORADOS. Por favor que alguien me pegue un puñetazo para volver a la realidad.

-Aaaaaaa… vale-digo para disimular la euforia que tengo por dentro.

-Sois mis dos estrellas favoritas-dice dándome una palmadita en la espalda-no la fastidiéis.

Al entrar en el coche y sentarme junto a Haymitch en el asiento trasero me quedo quieto cómo una estatua.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME HAS DICHO QUE TENDRÍA QUE HACER DE NOVIO DE KATNISS EN LA PELÍCULA?!-le grito histéricamente a Haymitch ante lo cual escupe la bebida que tenía en la boca y salpica al conductor que emite un gruñido extraño.

-¡PORQUE NO LO SABÍA!-grita también-Lo siento chico, te ha tocado un super marrón.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-¿A qué me refiero?¡PUES A QUE VAS A TENER QUE TRABAJAR CON KATNISS EVERDEEN!

-¿Y qué tiene ella de malo?-pregunto indignado.

-No sebes nada,nada,nada…lo que tiene de malo es que… ¡ES KATNISS EVERDEEN!-dice tan alto que me imagino que habrá dejado sordo al conductor-Todos los actores de la compañía la odian. ¿Te imaginas lo que es estar trabajando toda la vida por un puesto en la compañía y que de repente llegue una niñata rebelde y lo gane como si nada? Es humillante. Hay muchísimos actores que son cien veces más talentosos que ella y aun así la gente no les hace ni caso.

-No pienso seguir escuchando como te burlas de ella-digo furioso-Tú solo le tienes envidia como todos los demás actores…

-Y tú solo estás coladito por ella- dice interrumpiéndome.

-Cállate-digo mientras mis mejillas arden como el fuego de una hoguera.

Me da igual lo que haya dicho Haymitch sobre ella. Y tampoco me importaría si el conductor decidiera echarme del coche y hacerme ir hasta mi casa andando.

Mi felicidad seguría intacta porque me han dado la mejor noticia que alguien como yo podría recibir…

Aunque sea solo una película… tendré una oportunidad con mi amor platónico …

Katniss Everdeen.

 **Hola de nuevo amigos. Aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo de mi historia. Me gustaría agradecerles a todos aquellos que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi historia y a mis seguidores(que por cierto son la razón por la que he escrito este capítulo).**

 **En cuanto a reviews hay una persona a la que me encantaría poder agradecérselo(si solo hubo un review pero para mí eso ya es mucho):**

 **Sai: Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia. Eres la primera persona que me envía un review en toda mi vida. No sabes cuanto me alegré al comentario es una de las principales razones por las cuales sigo escribiendo. Muchísimas gracias.**

 **He intentado que este capítulo sea más largo y más interesante. Voy a publicar un capítulo todos los fines de semana y si no puedo os avisaré.**

 **Puede que por ahora resulte un poco aburrido pero cuando llegue la acción no parará hasta el final.**

 **Gracias por vuestro tiempo.**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN a mí sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para enseñaros mi propia versión moderna de los libros o películas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3: COMPAÑEROS**

POV KATNISS

Son las 9 de la mañana. Estoy haciendo las maletas ya que hoy es el día en el que vamos a Los Ángeles. Ahí seguramente estaremos haciendo el papeleo para poder participar en la película. Después nos quedaremos a dormir una noche en el Capitolio, que es la sede de la compañía, y al siguiente día nos iremos directamente al lugar en el que empezarán las grabaciones. Nunca antes había estado en el Capitolio pero he oído hablar de él y dicen que es espectacular. Solo las estrellas más famosas han logrado entrar ahí, como Plutarch. Además esa es la única propiedad de la industria en la que trabaja Coriolanus Snow, el jefe de la compañía. Espero no encontrarme con él; nunca me ha gustado ese hombre.

Meto en la maleta las cosas que considero más importantes. Por último busco en el armario algo cómodo que ponerme para el camino. En el fondo del armario hay algo que brilla. Es el vestido que llevé el día que me seleccionaron para participar en el concurso que me llevó hasta la fama. Es de un precioso color azul celeste con algunos bordados blancos con forma de flores en la parte inferior. Y, por último, hay una insignia que lo decora. Es un pequeño pajarito dorado que tiene una flecha en el pico y está rodeado por un círculo que lo sostiene por el borde las alas. Es un sinsajo. Este pequeño pájaro es el símbolo de la libertad y la fuerza.

Hace unos años un grupo de científicos intentaron crear un pájaro capaz de hablar y cantar como las personas. Ellos querían vendérselos a un circo como atracción principal y así poder ganar dinero pero al final el experimento resultó ser un fraude. Los pájaros no eran capaces de vivir en cautividad ya que los ejemplares que emplearon para crearlos eran de origen salvaje. La libertad estaba grabada en sus genes así que solo había dos opciones: dejarlos que vivan en libertad o dejarlos morir en cautividad. Al final los científicos dejaron en libertad a los pocos ejemplares que habían creado y descubrieron que al estar libres los pájaros conseguían imitar las melodías de canciones cantadas por las personas con sus harmoniosos silbidos. Actualmente se conocen con el nombre de sinsajos y habitan en los bosques del Este de Estados Unidos. Sin duda demostraron a todo el mundo que para poder mostrarles a los demás tu belleza interior tienes que estar libre no encerrado en una jaula de metal con cadenas atadas a los pies. Y precisamente así me siento yo… encadenada a esta maldita compañía y encerrada entre las millones de cámaras y focos que me apuntan e intentan captar cada uno de mis movimientos.

Recuerdo que mi padre me regaló la insignia unas horas antes del accidente de tren que acabó con su vida. Me dijo que mientras llevara conmigo este accesorio jamás nadie me tomaría por alguien débil y aún menos me robaría la libertad. El día en el que me seleccionaron para entrar aquí dejé de llevarlo ya que había perdido mi libertad por completo. Así que aquí se quedó, decorando el vestido hasta el día de hoy.

Lo quito del vestido con cuidado. Quiero llevarlo conmigo. No me vendría nada mal tener algún recuerdo de mi familia para realizar la nueva película. Me animaría un poco y me daría fuerzas para continuar.

Después de vestirme, coloco la insignia en mi cazadora y me quedo esperando a Cinna. Al cabo de un rato, alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Lista?-pregunta Cinna después de abrirle.

-Ojalá lo estuviera.

Estamos en el aeropuerto. Hay muchísima gente cargada de maletas dirigiéndose hacia los aviones que los llevaran a sus destinos. Hay una niña que está dando saltitos alrededor de sus padres. Parece muy entusiasmada. Seguro que se van de vacaciones a algún lugar maravilloso.

Un hombre alto y musculoso vestido de negro se acerca a nosotros.

-Buenos días-nos saluda con su voz aguda-síganme por aquí.

Nos guía hasta el jet privado de Plutarch. Es una enorme máquina parecida a un avión normal, de color blanco con algunos detalles plateados y una enorme placa en la que pone "Plutarch Heavensbee" con letras elegantes de color dorado.

-Podéis subir a bordo y tomar asiento-dice señalando el jet privado-seguro que no falta mucho para que despegue.

Por dentro, se puede considerar mucho más lujoso y espectacular: en el medio se localiza un pasillo que tiene el suelo cubierto por una preciosa alfombra roja típica de Hollywood y a los lados se encuentran los asientos aterciopelados que están colocados unos detrás de otros y de dos en dos. Además los asientos tienen unas mesitas y varios aparatos tecnológicos incorporados para garantizar la mayor comodidad posible.

Mientras busco un par de asientos disponibles para Cinna y para mí la voz chillona de una mujer me sobresalta:

-¡Cinna!-la mujer tiene la piel morena como Cinna y lleva un vestido negro con espirales doradas que van a juego con sus pendientes en forma de rombo y la extravagante diadema que decora su cabeza junto con un vistoso moño.

-¡Portia! –dice él al ver a la mujer-No sabía que trabajarías en el proyecto.

Se abrazan y después Cinna me la presenta.

-Esta es Portia, era mi compañera en la academia de diseño.

-Encantada de conocerte Katniss-dice ella con una reluciente sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo-le respondo a Portia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Al ver el asiento vacío que hay junto a ella se me ocurre algo:

-Seguro que lleváis mucho tiempo sin veros así que será mejor que te sientes con ella-le digo a mi mánager-yo iré a buscar otro sitio dónde sentarme.

-¿Estás segura?-me pregunta extrañado. Sabe perfectamente que odio estar mucho rato a solas con gente a la que no conozco.

-Sí-digo convencida-además, tengo que empezar a conocer a la gente con la que voy a trabajar ¿no?

-Supongo que sí. Bueno de todas formas, gracias-dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Esa mujer debe de ser muy importante para él.

Voy caminando por el pasillito a toda prisa para encontrar un asiento libre pero en vez de eso me encuentro con una infinidad de miradas de desagrado entre la gente. Odio que me miren de esa manera. Me pone muy nerviosa. Sin darme cuenta me tropiezo con algo y casi me caigo. Johanna me ha puesto la zancadilla.

-Uy, perdona-dice en tono burlón-es que a veces me pongo demasiado cómoda.

Me parece que voy a tener que estar una hora entera respirando el mismo aire que esa bruja. Genial.

Me alejo de ella todo lo rápido que puedo. ¿Cómo se puede odiar tanto a una persona a la que acabas de conocer?

Sigo avanzando por los pasillos hasta que veo que hay un asiento libre. Es el primero de la fila de la izquierda y está muy cerca de la cabina del piloto. Me siento en el sillón para desaparecer detrás del suave respaldo y apartar las miradas asesinas de mí. Soy bastante bajita, así que el sillón me cubre a la perfección. Unos segundos después me doy cuenta de que el asiento que tengo al lado está ocupado por alguien…, es Peeta. Al parecer todavía no se ha percatado de mi presencia ya que está muy centrado en el dibujo que está haciendo. Aprovecho que está despistado para observarlo con atención. Tiene el cabello rubio ceniza y hay varias ondas que le cubren sutilmente la frente. Su cuerpo es musculoso, pero no en exceso y a simple vista se puede ver que es bastante más alto que yo. Pero, sin duda alguna, lo más bonito de él son sus hermosos ojos azules, parecidos a un mar en calma. No puedo negar que es bastante atractivo.

De repente deja de dibujar y levanta la vista para mirarme directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos y en ese momento vuelvo a recordar aquel día en la lluvia. Había pasado un año desde la muerte de mi padre y estábamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles. A mi madre el accidente la dejó destrozada. Ella iba también en ese tren, pero tuvo la suerte de salir con vida. Tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, cortes muy graves por todas partes y múltiples huesos fracturados cómo varias costillas, el fémur e incluso el cuello. Su recuperación fue larga y muy dolorosa. Tuvimos que pagar todo el dinero que teníamos ahorrado para casos de emergencia para su tratamiento. En un principio ella se negó, pero estaba tan mal, que no dudé en pagarle al médico todo lo que necesitaba. Además, sin tratamiento se habría muerto y si estuviera muerta, tendríamos que habernos ido a un orfanato. Cuando se nos acabó el dinero, no nos quedaba nada y aunque mi madre ya no estaba tan mal físicamente, psicológicamente estaba destrozada. Ninguna de nosotras estaba en condiciones para trabajar así que nuestra familia se iba derrumbando poco a poco.

Ya era invierno, por lo tanto no quedaba casi nada que cazar o recolectar en el bosque y para empeorar las cosas también hubo una epidemia de gripe en el pueblo y por desgracia, Prim y yo no nos libramos de ella. Un día tuve que recurrir a la única opción que nos quedaba para sobrevivir, buscar entre la basura. Me acerqué a los contenedores que había detrás de la panadería de los Mellark. Mientras buscaba algo que pudiera coger, vi que una mujer de pelo castaño muy claro se acercaba a mí gritando con un rodillo en la mano. Me alejé de ahí todo lo rápido que pude. Cuando la mujer volvió a entrar en la panadería, paré de correr y me apoyé en un árbol que había cerca de la zona. No podía volver a casa con las manos vacías. Tenía que volver y seguir buscando pero me encontraba tan mal, que no podía ni levantarme. La lluvia tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Sentía cada una de las heladas gotitas de agua resbalando por mi enfermiza cara. Sonó la campanita de la panadería y de ella salió un rubio que tenía dos panes quemados en las manos. Tenía una marca roja en una mejilla. Parecía que le habían pegado. Justo antes de tirarles el pan a los pequeños cerdos que tenían en un diminuto corral frente a la panadería, me dedicó una de sus típicas miradas azules. Dirigió una mirada fugaz hacia el interior de la panadería y al ver que no había nadie, me lanzó los dos panes y entró rápidamente por dónde salió. Me arrastré como pude para cogerlos. Mientras me dirigía a casa con los panes, me encontré un diente de león. A partir de ese día todo empezó a ir mejor.

Recibimos una generosa donación de un desconocido todos los meses. Solíamos encontrar un sobre con el dinero en el buzón de nuestro jardín… y siempre iba acompañado por un diente de león. La generosidad de Peeta aquel día me dejó pasmada. No entendí por qué había hecho eso. Él nos dio la esperanza necesaria para seguir adelante regalándonos ese pan. En cuanto al diente de león, no puedo evitar relacionarlo con todo esto. La cuestión es que le debo una a Peeta y yo odio deberle cosas a la gente.

-Perdona, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas aquí-dice sacándome de mis pensamientos-Es que cuando estoy dibujando, parece que ya no me encuentro en este mundo-dice con una preciosa sonrisa. Dios, no puedo dejar de mirarlo.

Al ver que no dejo de mirarlo se le borra repentinamente la sonrisa de la cara y me pregunta preocupado:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Aparto mis grises ojos de los suyos de inmediato.

-Sí, sí…estoy bien-digo balbuceando. Siento mi cara ardiendo. Creo que en estos momentos estoy más roja que la alfombra.

Los minutos siguientes son algunos de los más largos e incómodos de toda mi vida. Peeta sigue con su dibujo, mira por la ventana y a veces incluso me mira de reojo pero parece muy relajado, en cambio yo estoy rígida cómo un palo en mi sillón sin hacer nada en concreto. Lo peor es que me está empezando a entrar el sueño. Anoche no pude pegar ojo debido a las pesadillas. Cada vez son peores y cada vez reducen más mis horas de sueño. Últimamente estoy tan cansada que no tengo ganas de hacer nada.

No pudo aguantar más así que dejo que mis ojos se cierren…

POV PEETA

Estoy pintando los paisajes que se observan por la ventana cuando un peso cae sobre mi hombro… es la cabeza de Katniss. Al parecer se ha quedado dormida. Me estoy poniendo nervioso. Es la primera vez que tengo contacto físico con ella. La verdad es que estoy nervioso desde el instante en el que se sentó a mi lado, pero seguí el consejo de Haymitch y estuve actuando para disimular mi nerviosismo. No quiero que esta gente se piense que soy un crío ilusionado por trabajar con las estrellas más famosas de América. Quiero parecer una persona interesada y dispuesta a dar lo máximo para que este proyecto salga lo mejor posible. Se podría decir que Katniss parecía mucho más nerviosa que yo. Seguro que se piensa que soy uno de esos fans locos que la quieren secuestrar.

Intento tranquilizarme. Muy bien Peeta, tranquilízate, solo tienes a la actriz más adorada de todos los tiempos que resulta que también es la persona de la que llevas enamorado desde los cinco años dormida con la cabeza sobre tu hombro. No, pasa, nada. En estos momentos siento como si tuviera una pompa hinchándose poco a poco en mi pecho y amenazando con explorar y liberar las miles de mariposas que lleva dentro. Es una sensación rara, pero a la vez agradable.

Sin darme cuenta, me dispongo a apartarle un suave mechón de pelo que le cae ligeramente sobre la cara. No puedo explicarme como un acto tan sencillo como ese hace que despierten mil sensaciones en mí. Se ve tan tranquila y hermosa cuando duerme.

Al final decido que lo mejor será que la dibuje, para que su hermosa expresión permanezca también en el papel, además de mi corazón.

POV KATNISS

Empiezo a abrir los ojos lentamente. Nunca había dormido tan bien. Ni una pesadilla, ni un solo sueño raro… solo paz.

Un fuerte olor a pan entra por mis fosas nasales. Cuando levanto la cabeza, mi cara está a escasos centímetros de la de Peeta. Me aparto enseguida y empiezo a ponerme roja de nuevo. ¿Me he dormido encima de él? Seré idiota.

-Lo siento-le digo ruborizándome aún más.

-No pasa nada-dice él con esa adorable sonrisa- una vez se durmió un anciano en el mismo sitio que tú y estuvo babeándome en el hombro durante todo el trayecto-no puedo evitar soltar una risita- comparado con eso, lo que tú has hecho no ha sido una molestia, al contrario, ha sido bastante agradable.

La voz de una azafata interrumpe nuestra conversación.

-Damas y caballeros debo anunciarles de que el avión aterrizará en unos minutos. Asegúrense de abrocharse los cinturones y prepárense para el aterrizaje. Gracias por volar con nosotros.

Cuando el jet aterriza, me despido de Peeta y me dirijo con Cinna hacia la limusina blanca típica de la compañía. El aeropuerto está lleno de paparazzi y periodistas. Odio escabullirme entre esta gente pero tengo que hacerlo para llegar hasta la limusina. Me hacen preguntas como: ¿Qué se siente al protagonizar una de las películas más esperadas del año? o ¿estas entusiasmada por comenzar las grabaciones? Al llegar a la limusina siento un alivio inmenso.

-Ahora nos dirigimos hacia el Capitolio-dice Cinna con calma. Parece que la oleada de paparazzi no le ha afectado.-Primero tendrás que rellenar algunos formularios y después te darán los papeles con información sobre tu personaje. Esos papeles contienen todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu personaje. Actitud, personalidad, carácter… También te dice qué tipo de entrenamiento y preparación necesitas para interpretarlo. Ya está prácticamente todo hecho así que lo único que tendrás que hacer es actuar lo mejor que puedas.

-Vale.

-Esta noche tendremos que dormir ahí, pero mañana volveremos al aeropuerto y nos iremos directamente hacia el primer lugar en el que empezarán las grabaciones-dice rascándose la nuca.

-Hemos llegado-dice el chófer aparcando el elegante automóvil.

Al mirar por la ventanilla se me hiela la sangre. Este sitio es verdaderamente espectacular. Es una especie de ciudad rodeada por un río que funciona como una muralla natural y que está cubierto por numerosos puentes de cristal. Todos los edificios de la pequeña ciudad son enormes y muy extravagantes. Hay algunos que están hechos completamente de cristal y que tienen coloridas cascadas saliendo de su interior. Algunos son de color plateado y tienen forma esférica. Otros tienen formas extrañas como rombos o semicírculos y tienen enormes trozos de zafiros o rubíes incrustados. La gente aquí también es bastante estrafalaria: llevan vestidos y pelucas de colores chillones o excesivamente brillantes y tacones tan altos que parecen árboles andantes. Los bordes de las aceras están decorados exclusivamente con rosas de todos los colores. Al girar la vista hacia adelante veo a dónde nos dirigimos. Es un enorme edificio de forma rectangular que está hecho de vistosos trozos de cristal en los que se proyectan imágenes de todo tipo. A veces los cristales muestran imágenes diferentes pero de vez en cuando se unen para proyectar una sola imagen. En la zona superior del gigantesco edificio hay una placa en la que está el símbolo de la compañía (un águila con las alas extendidas y con una espada en una garra y una rosa en la otra garra) junto a unas preciosas letras doradas que forman el nombre de Panem Universal Studios. Cuando pasamos por la carretera que nos dirige hacia la entrada del edificio se puede observar que ya solo quedan enormes arbustos con rosas de color blanco en los bordes de la carretera. El coche entra al edificio por una especie de túnel y al salir de ahí nos encontramos en un enorme garaje decorado con más rosas blancas. Ya hay bastantes limusinas aparcadas incluidas las de Johanna y Finnick. No hay rastro de Peeta.

Al bajar del coche percibo un extraño olor. Son las rosas. Tienen un hedor a productos químicos tan fuerte que apestan todo el garaje. Me entran ganas de vomitar. ¿Cómo puede esta gente aguantar la peste de esas flores?

Pasan varios minutos y llegan varias limusinas más pero yo sigo sin ver a Peeta. Plutarch llega seguido de dos agentes vestidos de blanco y nos da la bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos al Capitolio! Espero que hayáis tenido un buen viaje-nos dice sonriente.- Ahora os llevaré a la planta de las oficinas para que rellenéis algunos papeles. Después os asignaré una planta para que durmáis esta noche. En cada planta habrá de dos a cuatro personas. Pero no os preocupéis no tendréis que dormir en la misma cama-cuando dice eso oigo muchos suspiros de alivio; incluido el mío- cada planta contiene un apartamento y en cada apartamento hay cuatro habitaciones. Os distribuiremos según vuestros puestos de trabajo. Ahora, seguidme por aquí-dice señalando la salida del garaje.

Las oficinas de este lugar son bastante extrañas. Hay aparatos tecnológicos por todas partes y la gente que trabaja aquí es igual de rara que los que pasean por las calles. Hay proyecciones de mariposas y pajaritos multicolores revoloteando por la zona. Es bastante bonito pero por desgracia el desagradable olor a rosas sigue presente.

Me dirijo hacia una de las mesas que Plutarch nos ha indicado para recoger los papeles. Una mujer alta y delgada con una peluca azul en forma de estrella de mar y decorada con perlas y conchas me atiende.

-Buenos días señorita Everdeen, bienvenida a las oficinas del Capitolio-dice entregándome los papeles-estos son los papeles que tiene que completar-saca otros papeles de un cajón y me los da-y estos son los que se tiene que llevar.

Me pongo a completar los papeles y al acabar la chica me conduce hacia el despacho de Plutarch. Cuando entramos veo a Plutarch sentado en un cómodo sillón negro detrás de su escritorio de madera y a una mujer vestida de rosa con una vistosa peluca de espirales decorada con mariposas y joyas, sentada en otro sillón delante del escritorio.

-Gracias Camile-le dice Plutarch a la chica de la oficina que inclina la cabeza y se va.

Él me hace una señal para que tome asiento en el sillón libre justo al lado de la mujer y yo acepto.

-Katniss, me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Effie Trinket.

-Encantadísima de conocerla señorita-dice con una voz tan chillona que casi me daña lo oídos.

-Lo mismo digo-respondo intentando tomarle la mano para saludarnos, pero, en vez se eso ella se acerca y me da dos besitos en las mejillas.

-Perdona Effie pero ella no está muy acostumbrada a los saludos de por aquí-le dice Plutarch a la mujer.

-Se nota-dice entre chillonas risitas.

-Verás, la señorita Trinket iba a ser solo la mánager de Peeta inicialmente, pero debido a que contrataron a Cinna para trabajar en el sector de diseño y maquillaje será también tu manager-al parecer nota mi cara de confusión y sigue explicando-En ese sector es donde más se trabaja así que no podrá ocuparse de las dos cosas a la vez. Hay que diseñar vestidos y maquillar a todos los actores, es mucho trabajo. Pero no te preocupes, lo verás todos los días y además la señorita Trinket es una de las mejores managers que hay. Por eso está en el Capitolio.

-Vale-es lo único que se me ocurre decir. No quiero que una de etas personas raritas sea mi mánager, pero bueno, es lo que hay.

-Ahora la señorita Trinket te conducirá hasta vuestro apartamento. Nos vemos pronto.

Resulta que la "señorita Trinket" es una cotorra. Tuvimos que subir en ascensor y recorrer muchísimos pasillos y no paro de hablar ni un segundo. "Me alegro muchísimo de trabajar contigo", "tengo muchísimas ganas de que empecéis el rodaje", "tendremos un horario muy apretado pero seguro que todo saldrá bien", bla, bla, bla… De repente algo que dice me llama la atención:

-Pero, sin duda lo mejor de todo es poder ser la mánager de los dos protagonistas de la mejor película de todos los tiempos-dice entusiasmada.

-Espera, ¿los dos?-digo extrañada. Se habrá confundido Peeta no es…

-Sí, Peeta y tú-dice cómo si fuera obvio.

-¿Peeta es protagonista?-digo sin creérmelo.

-Claro.

-Pero si no es famoso.

-¿Plutarch no te ha dicho que ha contratado a un desconocido para aumentar la audiencia?-pregunta sorprendida.

-No.

-Creo que acabo de fastidiar la sorpresa o algo parecido. ¡Seré bocazas!-dice fastidiada. No creo que se trate de ninguna sorpresa.- Bueno tu haz como si no te lo hubiera dicho-me susurra- En fin, hemos llegado.

Al ver el interior del apartamento me quedo sin habla.

-Este es nuestro apartamento-dice dando vueltas alrededor del salón- Todos muebles del salón están hechos de caoba. ¿No son preciosos?

Damos una vuelta por el increíble apartamento de la segunda planta más alta y al final me quedo sola en la que será mi habitación por una noche. Todo es precioso. Hoy una enorme y comodísima cama en medio de la habitación y otros elementos de mobiliario muy elegantes pero lo que más destaca son las enormes paredes de cristal por las que se puede observar toda la ciudad. Desde dentro del edificio no se observan las proyecciones que se vi desde la limusina pero hay unos mandos con los que puedes proyectar todos los paisajes que quieras en ellas. Son espectaculares.

Me siento en la cama y cojo los papeles que recogí en la oficina. Voy a informarme sobre mi personaje.

 _ICE_ DIAMOND

 _(PROTAGONISTA FEMENINA)_

 _Nombre: Katherine Eddisson_

 _Aspecto físico: Altura media, delgada, ojos grises, pelo castaño, atlética y de piel olivácea._

 _Carácter: Es una chica despierta, inteligente, valiente, responsable y con un muchísimo carácter. Aunque a simple vista parece un ejemplo a seguir también tiene sus defectos. Se le da muy mal expresar lo que siente con palabras así que casi siempre recurre a los hechos. De alguna forma se podría decir que es un imán para los problemas pero por suerte siempre acaba resolviéndolos._

Me parece que no va a ser muy difícil interpretar a esta chica. Somos prácticamente la misma persona.

Hay muchísima más información pero decido pasar directamente al resumen de la película.

 _Resumen: Katherine Eddisson es una chica normal y corriente que vive con su familia en el estado de Montana. Todo va bastante bien para ella hasta que un día su hermano es reclutado por el ejército estadounidense para prepararse para una guerra inevitable con Canadá. El objetivo de esta guerra es quedarse con el territorio de Alaska, en el que un científico canadiense descubrió unas sorprendentes cuevas repletas de un fascinante mineral llamado Ice Diamond que se vende a 120.000.000$ el kilo. Tras un accidente que inhabilita a su hermano para asistir a esa guerra, Katherine se ofrece voluntaria para asistir en su lugar._

 _Nuestra protagonista vivirá innumerables aventuras junto a sus compañeros de armada y en una de ellas incluso encontrará el amor… con un chico del bando contrario (protagonista masculino)._

La última frase hace que una oleada de emociones impacten contra mi frágil corazón.

Tendré que interpretar mi primer romance…

Junto a Peeta Mellrk.

 **Bueno chicas y chicos aquí os traigo otro capítulo más largo, más trabajado y creo yo que más interesante.**

 **Una vez más me gustaría agradecerle a la gente que se toma su tiempo para leer este fanfic.**

 **Reviews:**

 **IaraLupin: Me alegro mucho de que te gusten las ideas de mi historia. En cuanto a lo de por qué odian tanto a Katniss, las respuestas llegarán en su momento pero no os preocupéis iré dando pistas. Gracias por tomar tu tiempo para introducirte en el diminuto universo que estoy creando. Un beso.**

 **chcluz: ¡Qué bien que a ti también te guste mi historia! Puedo garantizarte al 100% que no dejaría de escribir esta historia ni si me envuelven en papel de burbuja con extra de celo y cadenas y me guardan en el desván para el resto de mi vida (lo siento soy muy exagerada). La cuestión es que con tener un solo seguidor ya es suficiente para mí para continuar con el fanfic y debido a que tú y otras personas os dedicáis a leerlo lo seguiré hasta el final. ¡Muchísimas gracias!**

 **Sai: Intentaré que el fanfic sea cada vez más emocionante para que te siga gustando hasta el final. Y como bien dije antes la razón del odio hacia Katniss llegará cuando llegue pero habrá pequeñas pistas para que podáis descubrirlo. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo.**

 **Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews.**

 **Y también me gustaría desearle ¡Feliz cumpleaños! a Katniss y a una persona más real que es mi madre. Son dos personas a las que aprecio mucho. Katniss es mi ídolo ficticio y mi madre es la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo. Resulta que el cumpleaños de Katniss es hoy día 8 mayo y el de mi madre es mañana así que aprovecho para felicitarlas a las dos.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN A MI sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para mostraros mi propia versión modernizada de las películas o libros.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4: EMPIEZAN LAS GRABACIONES**

POV PEETA

Estoy tan nervioso, que me cuesta respirar. No me puedo creer que esté en una lujosa limusina que viaja por las calles del Capitolio en dirección hacia la mansión del mismísimo Coriolanus Snow. Cuando el chófer me dijo que tenía que llevarme hasta ahí debido a que Snow había solicitado una reunión privada conmigo, casi me desmayo. Seguiré adelante con el consejo de Haymitch e intentaré parecer tranquilo… Lo intentaré.

-Hemos llegado-dice el chófer aparcando la limusina en el parking que hay enfrente de la enorme mansión. Es una enorme construcción hecha de una especie de piedra parecida al mármol que a simple vista parece un palacio sacado de los cuentos de hadas. Está completamente rodeado por unos espectaculares jardines decorados con fuentes de todas las formas, pequeños caminos hechos de fragmentos de rocas blancas y grises, un impecable césped y varias clases diferentes de árboles y flores exóticas en las que destacan sobre todo, las rosas de color blanco.

Voy por los amplios pasillos de la vivienda con una mujer vestida de blanco guiándome hacia la habitación donde tendrá lugar la reunión. El corazón me late más fuerte con cada paso que avanzo.

La chica abre una puerta que hay al final de un pasillo lleno de ventanas y me hace una señal para que entre. Al entrar en la habitación veo un enorme escritorio de madera sobre el que se alza el águila que representa a la compañía, hecha totalmente de oro blanco. Las paredes parecen estar recubiertas por terciopelo blanco y los cuadros de paisajes con incrustaciones de joyas que las decoran son dignos de un museo. Hay un extraño olor que predomina en la habitación. Tal vez proceda de las rosas blancas colocadas en el jarrón que hay encima del escritorio.

Mirando por una de las grandes ventanas del fondo de la habitación, se encuentra un hombre no demasiado alto, vestido con un traje granate y de pelo corto y tan blanco, que parece que hayan cortado diminutas tiras de papel y se las hayan pegado a la cabeza.

-Panem Universal Studios- empieza a decir pausadamente sin darse la vuelta-una compañía tan grande y famosa, pero a la vez tan frágil. Todos tienen un papel, una misión que cumplir… para que el sistema siga en pie. Por eso necesitamos a los mejores en su profesión. No nos conformamos con cualquier persona…-al decir eso se da la vuelta. Lleva una pequeña tacita de té en una mano y un platito de porcelana en la otra- Sin embargo, aquí está usted. Peeta Mellark, un joven cuya familia es sustentada por una vieja panadería.-se va acercando al escritorio y con cada paso que da, el extraño olor aumenta.-El señor Heavensbee le eligió a usted porque encaja a la perfección en la descripción de su personaje. Además, su idea del factor desconocido en las grabaciones fue aprobada por mí mismo.-al llegar al escritorio deja las piezas de porcelana sobre una bandeja plateada que hay frente a su sillón y se sienta invitándome a hacer lo mismo en la silla que está frente a él. Yo acepto.- Es sin duda una gran idea… y usted es parte de ella.

-Es un honor para mí formar parte de este proyecto, señor-digo intentando parecer lo más tranquilo posible.- Me esforzare lo máximo en todo momento para que todo salga a la perfección.

-Espero que así sea. Soy el jefe de producción de esta película y he invertido muchísimo dinero para que todo salga bien. Si alguien comete algún error el proyecto, podría ser un fracaso… y no queremos eso.

Alguien llama a la puerta.

-Adelante-dice Snow con voz fría.

-Siento interrumpir la reunión señor, pero se requiere su presencia en una conferencia dentro de media hora.

-Gracias Egeria, ya hemos acabado-le dice a la mujer que hace unos minutos me guió hasta aquí-¿Podría guiar al señor Mellark hasta la salida?- le dice, ante lo que ella asiente con la cabeza.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, la voz de Snow me detiene:

-Y una cosa más Peeta… sigue controlando tus emociones. Te vendrá bien.

Al entrar en el edificio dónde están todos los demás miembros del equipo de grabación, se puede observar por las ventanas que todas las luces de los jardines y los inmensos edificios están encendidas, iluminando toda la ciudad. Es de noche. Pero aun así el ruido por las calles sigue presente. En mi pueblo, la gente solía estar ya dormida a estas horas. No había nadie en la calle, pero aquí es totalmente diferente. Una mujer vestida de rosa me da la bienvenida:

-¡Hola Peeta!-dice con una enorme sonrisa entusiasta.-Yo soy Effie Trinket y seré tu mánager.

-Me alegro mucho de conocerla señorita Trinket-digo estrechándole una mano cubierta por un suave guante de seda morada.

-Eres un chico encantador-dice pestañeando rápidamente con sus larguísimas pestañas decoradas con mariposas.- Bueno, vamos al apartamento. La señorita Everdeen nos está esperando para cenar.

Al oír su nombre una sonrisa espontánea se asoma en mi cara.

Mientras subimos en el ascensor, Effie me está hablando sobre cosas a las que no presto atención. Al ver las rosas que cuelgan del techo del ascensor, me acuerdo de la conversación que mantuve con Snow. No fue nada más que una charla, creo que solo quería conocerme, pero no puedo borrar sus últimas palabras de mi mente: "Sigue controlando tus emociones. Te vendrá bien." No sé muy bien que significan. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de mi estrategia? o… ¿Es posible que sepa que estoy enamorado de Katniss? Y si es así, ¿lo habrá dicho porque sabe que eso sería algo negativo para la carrera de ambos y para la película? No había pensado en eso. Seguro que se sentiría muy incómoda teniendo que trabajar conmigo y no se centraría en el papel, lo cual supondría un fracaso total… De todas formas, eso no llegaría a pasar. Estoy seguro de que ella no siente nada por mí y que como mucho podremos llegar a ser amigos. Y con eso me conformo.

POV KATNISS

-¡Hemos llegado!-dice Effie con su voz chillona al entrar por la puerta.

Salgo de mi habitación, con pasos lentos y calmados, llevando a rastras la confusión que, hace unos minutos, ese papel me ha causado. No entiendo por qué me causa tantas sensaciones diferentes. Estoy enfadada, porque Plutarch no me lo había dicho, seguramente por temor a que no aceptara el papel; tengo miedo de que salga mal, ya que no tengo experiencia en esta clase de papeles; me siento atrapada, pues ya es demasiado tarde para retirarse pero a la vez aliviada, porque me ha tocado interpretar el romance junto a Peeta y no junto a alguno de esos actores tan desagradables.

Al llegar al salón, veo a Effie hablando con una de las sirvientas, que aquí llaman avox, seguramente ordenándole que nos traiga la cena. Odio ver a esas pobres personas vestidas con extrañísimos trajes, colocadas en una esquina de pie y rígidas cómo si fueran un elemento de decoración, esperando a que los ricachones de aquí les den órdenes. Estoy empezando a pensar que la gente que vive aquí no es tan buena después de todo.

Peeta está sentado en una de las doce sillas de alrededor de la larga mesa, completando uno de los papeles que le han dado. Me siento en la silla que está a su lado y le saludo.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice él levantando la vista de los papeles-Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto para cenar, es que estaba en una reunión con Snow.

Al oír su nombre una corriente eléctrica me recorre la espalda. Odio a ese hombre. Su arrogancia me parece tremendamente detestable.

-¡Llega la cena!-dice Effie mientras se dirige a la mesa con una fila entera de avox cargados de platos llenos de exquisiteces siguiéndola.

Los avox van dejando los platos en la mesa de uno en uno. Una chica pelirroja que lleva un extraño sombrero con forma de media luna se acerca a mí para colocarme los cubiertos delante. Tiene la cara inexpresiva y sus ojos azules vidriosos evitan juntar la mirada con la mía. Parece estar agotada y muy triste.

-Gracias-le digo cuando acaba. Ella se limita a inclinar ligeramente la cabeza y se vuelve a quedar inmóvil en su esquina del salón.

-No se debe dar las gracias a un avox, Katniss-dice Effie arqueando las cejas.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto indignada.

-Porque son traidores-dice dirigiendo una desagradable mirada a uno de ellos-han deshonrado a la compañía. Como castigo, se les roba la voz y deben servir a los que de verdad se interesan por hacerla progresar.

-¡¿Y tal es esa "deshonra" cómo para convertirlos en esclavos y utilizarlos cómo a elementos de decoración?!-digo gritando tan fuerte que Effie pega un pequeño saltito en su silla.

-¿Podemos mantener la calma, por favor?-interviene Peeta.-Vamos a despertar a todo el edificio.

Effie se mantiene rígida en su silla. Parece estar aguantando las lágrimas. Suelto un sonoro bufido y me cruzo de brazos apoyándome en el respaldo de la silla.

El resto de la cena, mantenemos un incómodo silencio. Yo me inflo de una riquísima sopa de zanahorias y calabacín, variados tipos de carnes y un delicioso pastel de manzanas y frutas del bosque espolvoreado con canela y coco. Al acabar de comer me voy directamente a mi habitación, sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a nadie.

Me voy a darme una ducha en el baño privado que hay junto a mi habitación. Ahí, encima del lavabo, hay un pequeño jarrón lleno de rosas blancas. Su repelente olor me recuerda a Snow y que estoy atrapada aquí, en esta enorme cárcel, dónde convierten a gente inocente en esclavos para garantizar el máximo confort. No puedo soportarlo más así que le pego un golpe con la mano al jarrón, que se estampa contra el suelo y se rompe en mil pedazos.

La avox pelirroja que vi en la cena aparece de repente por la puerta del baño. Se acerca para recoger el estropicio pero yo la detengo.

-No, lo limpiaré yo-digo con voz firme.-Soy la responsable de esto y debo arreglar lo que he hecho.

La chica arquea las cejas, como si no se lo creyera, y una leve sonrisa asoma en su cara. Se inclina ligeramente y yo le respondo con otra sonrisa. Se queda un segundo frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez y después se va. En el interior de esa mirada azul pude leer su agradecimiento pero a la vez… su dolor.

Estamos en Montana. Este pequeño pueblo es muy bonito y acogedor. Me recuerda bastante a mi casa. Hay niños correteando por las calles y las simples casas de madera alineadas a la perfección en dos bandas a los lados de un enorme camino rodeado por coloridas florecitas son muy parecidas a la mía. Hecho mucho de menos mi hogar y a mi familia.

Plutarch se sube a uno de los bancos y nos pide atención:

-Chicos, por favor, ¿podríais prestarme atención durante un segundo?-dice moviendo las manos en el aire esperando a que todos le miren.-Bien, gracias-comenta al ver que le estamos escuchando-Lo primero de todo; ¡bienvenidos a West Mountain! El alcalde de este bonito pueblo accedió amablemente a dejarnos grabar aquí e incluso nos ofreció su casa para algunas escenas. El único problema es que aquí no hay hoteles, pero no os preocupéis, hemos reservado una zona especial para asentar los tráileres a un kilómetro de aquí. Cada uno de vosotros tiene uno reservado, el número del tráiler está apuntado en los papeles junto con el resto de información que necesitáis: en qué campos tenéis que entrenar, la gente que os prepara, etcétera.

-¿Y qué pasa con los residentes?-pregunta una voz que no reconozco entre la multitud.

-No os preocupéis por ellos, no molestarán. Ellos harán sus tareas y nosotros las nuestras-dice mientras baja del banco.-Ahora me gustaría presentaros a algunos miembros muy importantes del equipo. Ella es Cressida Dormer, la jefa de grabación-dice señalando a una mujer de unos 20 años, rubia, con media cabeza rapada y tatuada con unas enredaderas verdes.-Estos son Portia y Cinna, los jefes de maquillaje y por último, estos dos son Enobaria Golding y Brutus Gunn, los encargados de la producción que colaboran con Snow, que justamente es el jefe de producción de la película. Son la élite de este equipo.

Todos ellos se mantienen firmes frente a nosotros y ya se puede notar a simple vista que se toman muy en serio su trabajo.

-Las grabaciones empezaran mañana, así que quiero ver hoy a todo el mundo informándose de dónde tiene que estar y conocer con quién va a trabajar. Los técnicos ya han empezado a montar los circuitos para gravar. Tenemos solo un año para grabar esta película y necesitamos ajustarnos al horario lo mejor posible. El panel con información sobre los horarios de trabajo y los descansos está junto a mi tráiler-dice señalando la dirección hacia los tráileres.-Y una cosa más. No quiero ver a nadie haciendo el tonto o molestando, ¿entendido Finnick?-dice dirigiéndole una mirada a Finnick, que está a unos metros de mí.

-Cómo el agua, jefe-responde él poniendo una postura de soldado.

-Más te vale-dice en tono de broma.-Ahora, podéis empezar a trabajar.

La multitud se va dispersando y lo primero que hago es ir a ver a Cinna. Está hablando con Portia y con Cressida.

-Hola Katniss-me saluda y nos damos un abrazo.-Siento no haber podido avisarte antes sobre lo de cambiar de mánager, pero es que surgió demasiado rápido.

-No pasa nada-digo sin darle importancia.

-¿Qué tal con la nueva mánager?

-Bueno…-digo recordando la discusión que tuve anoche con Effie.

-¿Tan mal ha ido?-dice al oír mi respuesta.-En fin, ¿qué te parece tu personaje? Cressida, Portia y yo estábamos hablando justamente de eso. Yo me encargaré personalmente del diseño de tus trajes. Se supone que un jefe de maquillaje debe supervisar que todo esté en orden en su sector, pero me asignaron tu preparación. Portia se ocupará de Peeta.

-Ya hemos hablado con Plutarch y tenemos algunas ideas muy buenas para los diseños-dice Portia con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-No hemos tenido tiempo para realizar castings, porque sabíamos a quién queríamos para los diferentes papeles-dice Cressida mirándome atentamente-pero tú encajas a la perfección en el tuyo. Me imagino que ya sabrás que Finnick y tú realizaréis las primeras escenas de mañana-dice quitándose un mechón de pelo de la cara.- Realmente estoy encantada de poder trabajar contigo.

-Igualmente-digo observando su extraño tatuaje.

Después de despedirme de ellos, me voy a dar un paseo por el pueblo. No quiero estar en la misma zona que Brutus y Enobaria. El hecho de que Snow les haya enviado ya me hace desconfiar en ellos. Además, ambos tienen aspectos muy siniestros.

Al acabar la organizada aldea repleta de casitas, empieza una zona cubierta por campos y granjas. En mi pueblo solo la gente más afortunada tenía una granja con algunos animales, pero aquí, casi todos tienen una. Me acerco a un corral que hay cerca de un granero, donde se encuentra un pequeño grupo de caballos pastando. De donde yo vengo, tener un caballo era prácticamente imposible. Solo veíamos algunos caballos en los desfiles que hacían cerca de la ciudad… si podíamos ir. Yo solo fui una vez con mis padres y con Prim cuando tenía 9 años. Eran tiempos felices. No teníamos riquezas pero al menos había alegría. Uno de los caballos se separa del grupo y se acerca a mí. Es de un color negro intenso y tiene una mancha blanca en la cara. Asoma su largo cuello por encima de la valla y deja que le acaricie suavemente el pelaje de la cara. Recuerdo aquel día en el que mi padre me llevaba de la mano para acercarme a uno de los caballos del desfile. Fue la primera vez que sentí el tacto de un caballo… y era negro. Cómo este.

-Hola, chica en llamas-dice una voz que hace que de un pequeño brinco que asusta ligeramente al animal.

Giro la cabeza para ver de quién se trata. Es Finnick.

-Hola-digo mientras sigo acariciando al caballo.

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí solita en vez de ir a la aldea a llamar la atención de todo ser que se mueva?-pregunta acercándose lentamente a mí.

-¿Y cómo es que no estás tú fastidiando a los demás junto a Johanna?-pregunto dejando de acariciar al caballo.

-Por desgracia estaba ocupada. Pero aún no me has respondido a la pregunta.

-Quería dar un paseo-digo agobiada por el poco espacio que nos separa.

-Sabes, mientes fatal para ser una actriz-está tan cerca que prácticamente respiramos el mismo aire-¿Qué es lo que te inquieta? ¿Hay algún secreto que me quieras contar?

-Eso sería imposible-digo pegándole con las manos en el pecho para que se aleje- Soy un libro abierto. La gente suele conocer mis secretos antes que yo-doy un paso hacia atrás y él me mira con las cejas arqueadas, cómo si no se creyera que le acabo de rechazar- Puede que esa sea una de las razones de mi fama ¿no? Mi expresividad a la hora de mostrar mis sentimientos. A la gente le suele costar menos pillar la esencia del personaje.

-Tienes toda la razón-dice haciendo una reverencia. Tenía entendido que era un ligón presumido, pero además de eso se podría decir que es un exagerado.

-Tengo que irme- digo alejándome de él, ya que el hecho de que estemos solos me pone nerviosa.

-Hasta luego, hermanita-dice haciendo referencia a nuestros papeles.

Todo el resto del día lo paso conociendo a la gente con la que voy a trabajar. En la zona de los ordenadores me encuentro con Wiress y Beetee que están ayudando a montar las cámaras y los otros dispositivos. Son un poco raros, pero son buena gente. Atala es nuestra entrenadora de disparo con pistola, defensa personal y otras actividades que necesitaremos controlar para la película. Algunos cámaras que trabajan con Cressida también son bastante agradables cómo los hermanos Castor y Pollux o el segundo a mano de Cressida, Mesalla.

Por el camino hacia mi tráiler, contemplo el hermoso atardecer del sol entre las montañas y observo los preciosos bosques que tanto me recuerdan a mi hogar. Hay algunos pájaros cantando, pero no hay ningún sinsajo. Eso me hace recordar mi insignia. La saco del bolsillo de mi cazadora y la miro con atención. Me recuerda tanto a mi padre…

Al llegar a la zona de tráileres veo a Peeta frente al mío (número 15), con dos llaves en la mano.

-Esta es tu llave-dice Peeta al entregarme la llave de mi tráiler.-Fui a por la mía pero cómo vi que tú todavía no habías recogido la tuya aproveché y la cogí para llevártela.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué-dice sonriente como siempre.-Bueno, me voy a cenar, estoy hambriento.

-Si quieres, podemos cenar los dos en mi tráiler-digo antes de que se valla. No me apetece cenar sola.

-Vale-acepta levantando los hombros.

Pasamos el rato comiendo el delicioso estofado que nos han traído los residentes del pueblo (son tan majos que hasta cocinan para nosotros) y charlando sobre cosas triviales. Él me cuenta anécdotas sobre su infancia en la panadería mientras que yo me limito a escuchar y reír en algunas ocasiones. Nos lo pasamos bastante bien.

-Yo tenía 5 años y mis hermanos Alan y Rayan decidieron que sería divertido tirarme un saco entero de harina encima-dice entre carcajadas.-Solo recuerdo que estaba intentando hacer una masa para unas magdalenas y…bum-dice dramatizando-un kilo entero de polvo blanco esparcido encima de mí y por toda la cocina en cuestión de segundos.

No puedo evitar reprimir una carcajada.

-¿Y qué hiciste luego?-pregunto ansiosa de saber la continuación de la historia.

-Pues lo que cualquier persona inteligente haría. Tirarme encima de mis hermanos para mancharlos también-cuando dice eso me tengo que tapar la boca para no escupirle encima la comida que llevo en la boca.-Tendrías que haber visto a mi madre "¡¿Qué habéis hecho críos estúpidos?!"-dice imitándola, lo cual me produce aún más risa-Y mi padre estaba ahí parado sin parar de reírse.

Mientras lavamos los platos en el pequeño lavabo del tráiler, una pregunta se formula en mi cabeza y no puedo evitar decirla en voz alta:

-¿Por qué aceptaste este papel, Peeta?

Él se pone tenso, cómo si la pregunta le incomodara, pero acaba respondiendo.

-Es por mi padre. Está muy enfermo y las cosas en la familia han empeorado con el tiempo, por lo tanto no podemos pagar su tratamiento-cuando dice eso, se le borra la sonrisa de la cara. Yo recuerdo por lo que pasé con mi madre y la muerte de mi padre y le entiendo a la perfección.

-Yo también pasé por malos ratos con mi familia-digo colocando mi mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo-comprendo lo que se siente.

-¿Y cómo lo superaste?-pregunta sin levantar la vista del plato que está lavando.

-Aún no lo he superado pero… hay que seguir adelante-digo recordando el dolor que pasé durante esa temporada.

Durante unos minutos predomina el silencio pero la voz de Peeta lo interrumpe.

-¡Madre mía! Mira la hora que es-dice señalando al reloj que apunta a las doce en punto.-Mañana tienes que empezar las grabaciones así que debes estar descansada. Me voy y te dejo dormir.

-Hablas como Effie-digo en tono burlón.

-Sí, anda-dice riéndose.-Buenas, noches.

-Buenas noches-digo cerrando la puerta del tráiler.

Después del rato que hemos pasado hoy estoy empezando a pensar que eso de interpretar un romance junto a Peeta no va a ser tan difícil. Además, es un chico muy extrovertido.

Algunas de las personas que he conocido hoy también me han hecho pensar que, tal vez, en esta película no lo tenga que pasar tan mal cómo en las otras estando presionada a todas horas por los directores y con el resto del reparto incordiando todo el día.

Al menos por una vez me sentiré bien con lo que hago… o tal vez no.

 **¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí he vuelto con otro capítulo de esta historia que algunos se molestan en leer.**

 **En primer lugar me encantaría dar las gracias una vez más a mis seguidores y a las maravillosas personas que me regalan algún que otro review.**

 **Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más corto que el anterior y no sé si más o menos interesante (eso lo decidís vosotros), pero eso ha ocurrido debido a que no contaba con suficiente tiempo. Voy a subir un nuevo capítulo todos los fines de semana pero puede ser que en alguno no disponga de mucho tiempo.**

 **En cuanto a la estructura de la historia se podría decir que va a ser bastante parecida a la de los libros y películas (más bien una mezcla de las dos) pero ambientada en la actualidad y con mis propios toques personales.**

 **Cómo bien habéis leído mis amiguitos los caballos también han hecho una ligera aparición en este capítulo.**

 **En fin, gracias por leer y un abrazo a todos (:**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN a mí, sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo lo estoy utilizando para enseñaros mis propias ideas sobre los libros y películas.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5: NUEVAS AMISTADES**

POV KATNISS

-¡Corten!-grita Plutarch con su megáfono al finalizar la escena-Buena toma chicos, buena toma. Ahora tomaos un descanso, seguiremos por la tarde.

Todos los actores se van dispersando de sus puestos y las cámaras dejan de grabar. Cressida está hablando con sus compañeros y Plutarch se ha ido con Brutus y Enobaria. Sigo sin confiar en esos dos.

Llevamos toda la mañana grabando las escenas del principio de la película, cuando la protagonista aún vive su vida normal, por así decirlo. Grabar con Finnick es un poco incómodo para mí, sobre todo después de lo que pasó ayer. No me siento muy bien teniendo que fingir ser su hermana y mucho menos sabiendo que la relación de estos dos personajes es tan buena. Son prácticamente inseparables.

Salgo de la zona en la que se encuentran las cámaras y voy a buscar a Peeta. Es una de las pocas personas de este equipo que me cae bien. Me imagino que debería estar en la zona de entrenamiento. Algunos actores ya han empezado a entrenar con Atala, pero yo empezaré mañana.

Hay varias personas practicando defensa personal con dos entrenadores bastante fornidos, parece que se están pegando una buena paliza, pero realmente solo se disponen a dar patadas y puñetazos en el aire. Dos chicos están estrenando las nuevas pistolas, disparando concentradamente hacia las dianas, que están representadas en forma de personas. Cashmere y Gloss están lanzando cuchillos a unos maniquíes y he de decir que no lo hacen nada mal. Por último me encuentro a Peeta levantando unas pesas que seguro que deben de tener el doble de peso que yo. No debe ser muy difícil para él levantarlas. Cuando era pequeña solía pasar con mi padre junto a la panadería al volver del bosque y a veces le veía llevando a cuestas sacos de harina de más de 30 kilos. Normal que no le cueste elevar las pesas.

Me acerco a él y le saludo.

-Hola.

-Hola-dice con una sonrisa, dejando las pesas sobre el soporte.- ¿Qué tal las grabaciones?

-Bien-digo mientras él se seca el sudor de la frente con una toalla.- Al director le ha gustado. Solo hemos tenido que repetirlo dos veces. Seguiremos grabando esta tarde-él se levanta y se estira. Parece cansado.- ¿Llevas entrenando toda la mañana?

-Sí. Me desperté a las 6 para empezar temprano. No había nadie aquí cuando yo llegué-dice apartándose los mechones de pelo de la cara.-Preparé unas galletas antes de venir aquí y pensé llevarte algunas para desayunar pero luego me di cuenta de que seguramente estabas dormida así que decidí no hacerlo. Pero si quieres, puedo hacerte algunas para mañana-me sugiere ante lo que asiento con la cabeza.

-Vale. Me encantaría probarlas-mi respuesta le hace sonreír. Me gustaría poder degustar algo preparado por él. Recuerdo que a veces pasaba por la panadería y cambiaba algunas pequeñas presas que cazaba por los deliciosos panes de los Mellark y estaban exquisitos. Siempre me los vendía el padre de Peeta. Nunca llegué a encontrarme con él en la panadería.

-¡Cuidado!-grita Peeta y me agarra por la cintura para tirar de mí justo unos segundos antes de que un hacha impacte contra el árbol que tenía detrás.

Me encuentro en el suelo, encima de Peeta. Sus fuertes brazos me siguen agarrando por la cintura. Yo tengo mis brazos apoyados en su pecho y siento el acelerado ritmo de su corazón debido a la poca distancia que nos separa. Me quedo inmóvil durante un segundo y después me levanto de un salto.

-Lo siento mucho-dice Johanna mientras se acerca a nosotros.-Casi te vuelo la cabeza. Y eso sería una tragedia-dice dramatizando.

-Ya es una tragedia que tú tengas que trabajar aquí.

Está claro que he dicho eso en voz alta ya que Johanna frunce el ceño y Peeta arquea las cejas, como si no se esperara que fuera a decirle eso a la cara.

-Mira bonita, mi padre era leñador-dice ella sacando el hacha del árbol de un tirón- y me ha enseñado a hacer muchas cosas con esta hacha…-se va acercando a mí lentamente girando el hacha con sus delgadas manos.-algunas de ellas no te gustarían demasiado.

-¿Y con "algunas de ellas" te refieres a cargarte a la gente?-digo desafiante- Muy bien, pues entonces mátame… si te atreves.

-Venga ya, ¿de verdad sois tan tontas como para arrancaros la cabeza la una a la otra? -interviene Peeta- Todos sabemos que lo vuestro es pura rivalidad pero asesinaros entre vosotras no os ayudará en nada-dice apoyándose en el árbol.- Los personajes de esta película están diseñados para que los represente exclusivamente el actor al que se le ha asignado hacerlo, y si por casualidad a alguno de ellos le pasa algo, el proyecto se cancelaría y todos los demás saldrían perjudicados-Johanna está escuchándolo con atención-Además, está claro que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de acabar con la otra.

Johanna se queda mirándole durante un instante y luego responde.

-Tú debes de ser Peeta-ahora se está dirigiendo hacia él.-Se podría decir que además de un bombón, también eres bastante inteligente-le da unos golpecitos con la palma de la mano en el pecho y sigue hablando-Me caes bien… no hagas que te odie-se está acercando demasiado a él. Me estoy empezando a enfadar. Quién se cree para hacerle eso…

Peeta la detiene, colocando una mano en su hombro para que no siga avanzando.

-Puede que tú también me caerías bien, si no volvieras a intentar volarle la cabeza a Katniss-dice él seriamente. No sé por qué ha hecho eso, pero lo que sí sé es que de no haber sido por él, me habría quedado sin cabeza.

Ella no lanza a ambos una mirada y después dice vacilante:

-Siento haberle hecho daño a tu…

-¡Johanna!-grita una voz que la interrumpe- ¿Acaso alguien te ha dicho que es la hora del descanso?-es Atala.

-¡Solo quería saludar a mis compañeros!-se vuelve hacia Atala y la mira con carita de niña buena. Odio a la gente que hace eso.

-¿Y así saludas tú a la gente, lanzándoles hachas a la cabeza?-dice un hombre alto y moreno, que tiene un muñón en lugar de una de sus manos. Está sentado en un banco cerca de nosotros, con una botella de whisky en la mano buena.

-Se me desvió el tiro, ¿vale?-dice ella enfadada.

-Sí, claro-responde el hombre.

-Dejad ya de discutir y poneros a trabajar. No quiero ver a nadie incordiando, ¿entendido?-dice Atala en tono molesto. Es una mujer de color moreno, delgado, de complexión musculosa y bastante alta. No creo que les convenga meterse con ella.

Al final, a Johanna no le queda más remedio que marcharse.

-Adiós-dice ella alejándose.-Volveremos a vernos.

POV PEETA

Lo que ha pasado esta mañana ha sido muy extraño. No me puedo creer que Johanna intentara hacerle algo así a Katniss. Es más que obvio que no se soportan la una a la otra, de hecho hay muchos actores por aquí que no soportan a Katniss. Yo creo que es por simple envidia. Toda la gente a la que he oído insultarla eran esa clase de personas que presumen a todas horas de sus riquezas y les encanta burlarse de los que no están en su misma situación por pura diversión. En cambio, Katniss es una buenísima persona a la que, al menos yo, no he oído nunca presumir de absolutamente nada y está metida en este lío por la razón más valiente y tierna del mundo… su hermana.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia:

Todos los años, se organizan unos sorteos en todos los estados dónde se encuentran las academias de la compañía cinematográfica (12 academias en total, denominadas distritos, aunque antes hubo 13 academias, pero la décimo tercera fue eliminada debido a la violación de las leyes de la compañía) que son: Nueva York (Distrito 1); Arizona (Distrito 2); Kansas (Distrito 3); Florida (Distrito 4); Mississippi (Distrito 5); Minnesota (Distrito 6); Colorado (Distrito 7); Wisconsin (Distrito 8); Ohio (Distrito 9); Texas (Distrito 10); Tennessee (Distrito 11) y Kentucky (Distrito 12). En los sorteos, se meten los nombres de todas las personas que están interesadas en participar (que tuvieron que inscribirse previamente), en dos urnas de cristal. Una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Las dos personas que salgan en el sorteo tendrán que participar en un concurso llamado "Los Juegos de la Fama" en el que los participantes tendrán que enfrentarse a retos diferentes cada año para ganar, sorprendiendo a los jueces y al público. Si no ganas, debes volver a tu casa y probar suerte en el sorteo del próximo año, pero si ganas, te darán un puesto de actor en la compañía. Esa es una disciplina ofrecida solo por el Distrito 1, en la que es imposible entrar solo con una prueba, como en las otras 11, en las que se pueden estudiar diseño, animación, producción... Para ganar el diploma de actor en la compañía tienes que ganar el concurso, y no hay otra alternativa.

El sueño de Prim era ser actriz en la compañía, así que la inscribieron para ver si había suerte. Ella salió elegida en el sorteo, pero por desgracia, enfermó gravemente unos cuantos días antes de ir al concurso. Estaba tan triste, que Katniss tuvo que ir en su lugar para alegrarla. No creo que a ella le gustara mucho la idea de participar en esa clase de concursos, pero por su hermana, lo daría todo.

Pasaron las semanas y al final, Katniss resultó ser la ganadora. Una de las cosas que tuvieron que hacer fue mostrarle a la gente un talento que les pudiera dejar boquiabiertos y ella eligió el tiro con arco. Es increíblemente buena. Puede acertar en un círculo de 2 cm de radio desde 20 metros de distancia. A la gente le encantó. Después de sumar los puntos de las diferentes pruebas, la coronaron ganadora de los 74º Juegos de la Fama y con solo 17 años se convirtió en lo que es hoy en día: una famosísima actriz adorada por millones de personas y envidiada por otras tantas.

Después de que Johanna se marchara, Katniss tuvo que irse para que la preparen para la siguiente escena que tenía que grabar. Yo me quedé entrenando hasta que Atala me dio permiso para tomarme un descanso. Decidí volver a mi tráiler para descansar.

Al llegar me tumbé en el sofá y me quedé ahí un buen rato. Al mirar por una de las ventanas del tráiler, veo a Johanna entrando en el suyo pegando un portazo. No sé qué le habrá podido pasar ahora.

Estoy casi seguro de que no lanzó esa hacha para darle a Katniss, sino solo para asustarla. Ella intenta intimidarla, para tener otra esclava. Aquí casi todo el mundo teme a Johanna y hacen lo que ella quiere pensando que si la desobedecen les hará daño, pero Katniss no es de esa clase de personas que se asustan fácilmente. La cuestión es que yo siento la necesidad de protegerla en todo momento. Johanna tiene muy buena puntería, así que me imagino que el hacha habría impactado unos centímetros por encima de su cabeza, pero aun así, tuve que alejarla del arma. Solo recuerdo haber girado la cabeza durante un instante y haber visto un hacha cortando el aire y amenazando con impactar cerca de nosotros. Al siguiente instante me encontraba en el suelo, con mis brazos agarrados a la fina cintura de Katniss. Estábamos tan cerca y tan juntos que el corazón me empezó a latir a la velocidad de la luz. Sentí un enorme vacío en mi interior cuando mi agarre disminuyó y ella se levantó de un salto.

El sonido de mi móvil hace que vuelva a la realidad:

-¿Diga?

-Hola, chico-es Haymitch.- ¿Qué tal te va por ahí?

-Bien-digo pensando en algo, bueno… en alguien.- ¿Por qué has llamado?-digo extrañado de que se interese tanto por mí.

-¿Es que acaso está prohibido?-dice irónicamente-Solo quería saber si esa jauría de presumidos te habían asesinado para utilizar tus preciosos ojos azules como elementos de decoración. Pero como veo que te molesta mi llamada…

-No me molesta tu llamada-digo antes de que cuelgue- Solo es que me parece extraño que te intereses por mí-respondo ande lo que él suelta una carcajada seca. No parece estar ni ebrio ni sobrio. Es una inquietante mezcla de las dos cosas.

-Bueno, puede que tengas razón-dice, ya con tono más serio.-Pero ahora estas en el mismo puesto que yo hace unos años y al ser yo el responsable debería interesarme ¿no crees?-su comentario me sorprende ya que pensaba que en cuanto me metiera en esto no volvería a saber de él, pero me equivoqué-Ah, y también tu padre me ha dicho que te llame. Quería saber cómo estas.

-Yo estoy muy bien, pero ¿qué tal está él?-digo preocupado.

-Ocupado sería la mejor palabra para describirlo-dice dándole un trago a una botella. Se puede oler su aliento desde esta otra parte de la línea telefónica.-La urraca de tu madre no le deja ni descansar-me empiezo a dar cuenta de que si no estoy yo, mi padre tendrá que hacer el doble de trabajo y al estar enfermo, no aguantará demasiado. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota como para no darme cuenta antes?

Haymitch vuelve a darle otro trago a la botella y sigue hablando:

-Y bien, ¿qué has hecho hasta ahora?

-Pues… he completado unos papeles cuando he llegado al Capitolio, he estado entrenando hoy todo el día y… voy conociendo un poco más a Katniss.

-Déjate de amor de colegiados chico, ¿has hecho algo interesante?

Me quedo pensando durante un segundo y luego respondo:

-He ido a una reunión con Snow.

-Era de esperar,-dice casi en un susurro-al viejo nunca se le escapa nada-se para a pensar durante un segundo y pregunta- ¿Y qué te ha dicho?

-Me ha hablado de la compañía, de lo famosa y frágil que es, de que todos tienen que cumplir un papel…

-¿Algo más?-dice él interrumpiéndome.

-Yo le dije que me esforzaría al máximo para que la película salga lo mejor posible y él me dijo que esperaba que así fuera; y cuando me fui me sugirió…-me paro a pensar durante un segundo. ¿Debería contárselo a Haymitch?

-¿Qué te sugirió?-pregunta impaciente.

-Que siguiera controlando mis emociones porque me vendría bien-acabo soltando sin más.

En el otro lado, se oye como una botella se cae al suelo y se hace añicos. Después el silencio predomina en su casa y solo se puede oír el sonido de su respiración.

-¿Haymitch? ¿Estás bien?-digo al no oír respuesta.

-¡¿Qué te ha dicho, qué?!-responde al final.

-No sé lo que significa,-respondo confundido-es posible que se haya enterado de la estrategia que tú me recomendaste, la de fingir parecer tranquilo y normal para que los demás actores no se me suban encima, y le haya parecido una buena idea o…-dudo por un momento sobre si contarle lo de Katniss. Decido no hacerlo-no sé.

El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de él. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

-Lo siento chico, tengo que colgar…

-No, no, no, espera necesito que me digas…- demasiado tarde. Ya ha colgado.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Haymitch acaba de colgarme por lo que le he dicho? No creo que lo de la estrategia sea la razón. Hay algo mucho más gordo detrás de todo esto y Haymitch sabe lo que es.

El único problema es que no quiere contármelo.

POV KATNISS

-Estás muy mal. No podrás sobrevivir a la batalla en estas condiciones-digo en tono preocupado.

-Pero las inscripciones ya están hechas. Tengo que ir-responde él en tono firme.-No puedo defraudar a mi país solo por una simple enfermedad.

-Entonces iré contigo.

-De eso nada-dice negando con la cabeza-Solo tienes 17 años. Ni siquiera eres mayor de edad.

-¡Y tú solo tienes 19 y aun así te crees el más mayor de la familia!-digo chillando cómo una niña pequeña- ¡Además estas medio muerto! ¡No podrás ni levantar una pistola!

Él me coge las manos entre las suyas y me las acaricia suavemente. Siento cómo me dan ganas de vomitarle encima, aunque me aguanto la mueca de asco.

-Shhhh, tranquila-dice con voz calmada- Estaré bien. Además, no pienso dejar a mi hermanita favorita sola.

Esbozo una sonrisa…por muy falsa que sea.

-Soy tu única hermana-digo pegándole un suave golpecito en el hombro.

Ahora, es el momento. Tengo que abrazar a Finnick. Me acerco a él lentamente y le rodeo con mis brazos por la espalda mientras él hace lo mismo con mi cintura. Las ganas de vomitar aumentan. Entonces el director grita:

-¡Corten!-cuando lo dice me separo instantáneamente de Finnick.-Ya hemos acabado por hoy.

Me voy a los vestidores para cambiarme e irme a mi tráiler.

-¡Buena escena "chica en llamas"!-dice Finnick.

Voy acelerando el paso por temor a que me siga hasta los vestidores. Necesito que me deje en paz. Tanta escena con él me va a volver loca.

Al llegar a los vestidores, me quito la ropa del rodaje y la dejo bien colocada en el armario. Después me pongo mis vaqueros, mi camiseta de tirantes de color azul oscuro y por último, la chaqueta de cuero en la que tengo colgado el sinsajo.

Salgo de los vestidores a escondidas, para que no me siga nadie. Quiero pasar un rato sola. Últimamente estoy muy agobiada. Todos los actores me miran raro al pasar junto a ellos y algunos, cómo Johanna y Finnick no paran de molestarme. Primero lo del numerito de Finnick ayer por la noche y ahora lo del hacha de Johanna. ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente conmigo?

Los demás miembros del equipo son bastante amables. Mi equipo de preparación está formado por 3 personas: Flavius, Venia y Octavia. Son bastante raritos (normal, si son del Capitolio) pero también parecen buena gente. No paran de hablar de ropa y de zapatos mientras me maquillan y a veces se paran para quejarse del mucho pelo que tengo en las piernas, que por cierto llevo sin depilar desde hace meses, y de las horribles puntas de mi pelo. Nunca me he preocupado demasiado por mi aspecto. De dónde yo vengo, la belleza no significa nada. Es solo cuestión de sobrevivir.

Cressida también me cae bastante bien. Ella nos indica dónde debemos colocarnos en los rodajes y por dónde tenemos que movernos. Es una de las pocas personas del Capitolio, junto a Cinna claramente, que parece mínimamente normal.

Peeta es realmente el único actor que no me trata mal, de hecho, es muy amable conmigo. Todavía recuerdo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura… A diferencia del abrazo que le di a Finnick, que era totalmente falso y desinteresado, el que Peeta me agarrara de esa manera para que el hacha no me golpeara me dejó algo descolocada. Era una mezcla de confusión y un extraño sentimiento agradable que no logré comprender. ¿Por qué me habré sentido así? Seguramente porque me acababa de ahorrar una visita al hospital… ¿o tal vez fue otra cosa?

Cuando me centro en el rumbo que han tomado mis pies, me doy cuenta de que me dirijo hacia los tráileres. No quiero ver a Johanna, seguramente habrá acabado el entrenamiento y estará ahí descansando. Decido salirme del camino e internarme en el bosque.

Al entrar entre los frondosos árboles, aspiro el fresco aire a pino y hierba fresca y me estremezco. Es un olor tan familiar… huele a casa. Voy explorando los senderos que hay por la zona y me encuentro con algún que otro animalito. Una ardilla saltando de árbol en árbol, alguna liebre dando brincos… Pero lo más sorprendente es el hermoso ciervo que se dispone a pastar entre los grandes pinos. Su cornamenta es preciosa y su pelaje moteado es lo más llamativo del animal. Parece un ejemplar muy joven. En Green Village, ver un ciervo de ese aspecto es imposible. Se puede vender por una cantidad de dinero impresionante. Lo que daría por tener mi arco ahora…

Un ruido entre los arbustos hace que el animal salga corriendo. Espero que no haya lobos u osos por aquí porque si los hay, estoy totalmente indefensa. Basándome en el tamaño del ciervo, la envergadura de un oso de por aquí debe de ser enorme. No tendría posibilidades de salir de una pieza.

De repente una niña de vivos ojos oscuros, igual que su piel y unas preciosas ondas que componen su cabellera negra sale de entre uno de los arbustos. Se queda mirándome durante un momento, con temor en su mirada oscura.

-No te asustes-digo acercándome a ella.-No te haré nada.

-Lo siento, no quería asustar al ciervo-dice con su adorable voz de niña; se parece a Prim-Parecías interesada en él.

-No pasa nada-digo tranquilizándola-Solo estaba observándolo. De dónde yo vengo es muy raro ver uno de esos ciervos.

-En mi pueblo hay mucha vida salvaje, además de tierras de cultivo y algún que otro tipo de ganado-dice nostálgicamente-Vivimos rodeados de campos y bosques.

-Seguro que tu hogar es hermoso-digo intentando imaginármelo.

-Sí, lo es-dice con una inocente sonrisa. Es la viva imagen de Prim.-Yo soy Rue-se presenta ella.

-Yo soy Kat…

-Lo sé-me interrumpe Rue.-Eres mi actriz favorita.

-¿De verdad?-pregunto incrédula.

-De verdad de la buena-vale, eso ha sonado demasiado a Prim.

-Pues me alegro mucho-digo con una sonrisa más grande de lo normal en mí.

En ese momento me acuerdo de ella. Ganó "Los Juegos de la Fama" un año antes que yo, con tan solo 12 años. Es la ganadora más joven de la historia de los juegos. La recuerdo porque en una prueba los dejó a todos boquiabiertos con su talento para trepar y saltar. La agilidad y la velocidad de esta niña son brutales.

Después de una larga charla, pasamos las horas recogiendo pequeños frutos del bosque para comérnoslos junto con otras plantitas (me sorprenden los conocimientos de Rue sobre las plantas silvestres) y jugamos a cualquier cosa que se nos ocurra. Al adentrarnos más en el bosque, también encontramos un árbol viejo que tiene unas enormes raíces que salen del suelo y su tronco está torcido, formando un arco hacia el suelo. Lo nombramos oficialmente como nuestra "guarida". Al final de la tarde, empieza a hacer un poco de frío, y Rue está temblando. Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo a ella.

-Gracias-dice ella entre temblores.

-No hay de qué-la camiseta de tirantes me deja los brazos al descubierto y el frío los golpea sin piedad, pero me da igual. Rue lo necesita más que yo.

La llevo hasta su tráiler, que está muy cerca de la entrada a la zona donde se asienta el mío.

-Gracias, de nuevo-dice ofreciéndome la chaqueta, después de abrir la puerta.

Yo la cojo y me la pongo. Después de ponérmela, Rue me rodea con sus finos brazos. La imito de inmediato. Ella es casi tan alta como yo.

-Ahora seremos amigas, ¿verdad?-dice separándose lo justo para mirarme a los ojos, pero sin soltar su agarre.

-Claro que sí-le respondo.

-Buenas noches-dice ella separándose.

-Buenas noches-digo yo antes de que cierre la puerta.

Este rato que he pasado con ella ha sido, sin duda, el mejor desde que empecé las grabaciones. Al menos sé que ahora podré pasar mi tiempo libre con ella… además de Peeta.

Me doy cuenta que he llegado hasta la puerta de su tráiler. Antes de poder reaccionar, me veo a mí misma llamando a su puerta. ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?

Al ver que no hay respuesta, pienso que estará dormido y decido irme. Pero entonces le veo apoyado en la valla que separa el descampado dónde están aparcados los tráileres del bosque. Me acerco a él lentamente.

-El bosque es precioso, ¿verdad?-pregunta sin darse la vuelta.

-Es más que eso-respondo al llegar junto a él y apoyarme también en la valla-es nuestro hogar.

Es la primera vez que hablo con él sobre nuestro pueblo y no me molesta hacerlo. Me imagino que se pensará que no le recuerdo… pero eso sería imposible. Después de lo que hizo por nosotras, no le olvidaría ni si me borraran la memoria.

-Mi padre me enseñó a amar el bosque-digo recordando cómo me explicó cosas sobre la fauna y la flora del lugar que en miles de ocasiones, nos salvó la vida.-Es un lugar mágico. Solíamos ir a cazar todos los días.

-Recuerdo que tu padre a veces pasaba por la panadería y nos dejaba alguna que otra presa-dice mientras sigue mirando el bosque-Cuando entraba en la panadería me asomaba a la puerta de la cocina para poder observarlo. Yo le admiraba mucho. Era fuerte, inteligente y un hombre maravilloso.-me sorprende mucho su comentario. No sabía que Peeta admirara tanto a mi padre.-Pero lo que más me sorprendía de él, era que cuando cantaba, los sinsajos se callaban y se disponían a escucharle.

Eso es verdad los sinsajos se callan…, bueno se callaban, cuando mi padre cantaba. Era algo increíble.

-Me imagino que la insignia te la habrá dado él-dice observando mi sinsajo. Es el primero en darse cuenta.

-Sí-digo recordando aquel trágico día- Me lo regaló el día en el que…-no me atrevo a decir la palabra. Nunca he hablado de esto con alguien que no sea de mi familia… hasta ahora.

Las lágrimas amenazan con salir de mis ojos. No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar, no voy a llorar…

Entonces la cálida mano de Peeta se posa sobre la mía y me hace sentir mejor… pero no es suficiente. No me doy cuenta de lo que hago, solo me giro hacia él y me apoyo en su pecho. Dejo que mi cabeza se introduzca en el hueco se su cuello y aspiro su aroma. Huele a pan recién horneado. Él no tarda en rodearme con sus fuertes brazos. No sé porque pero encajamos a la perfección.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, sin decir nada. No quiero apartarme todavía. Creía que no necesitaba a nadie para que me consuele, pero estaba equivocada. Llevo demasiado tiempo siendo insultada por los demás miembros de esta maldita compañía, lejos de mi casa y con miles de periodistas y paparazzi acosándome. Pero ahora, al fin tengo a alguien en quien confiar. Alguien que ha pasado por lo mismo que yo en la infancia. Alguien con el que comparto orígenes.

Alguien como Peeta.

 **¡Hola otra vez! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mí personalmente me ha encantado escribirlo. Creo que es uno de los mejores hasta ahora.**

 **Bueno, antes de nada me gustaría aclarar algunas cositas sobre lo de las academias de la compañía para que no haya confusión.**

 **La idea que tengo es que la compañía cinematográfica privada de Panem Universal Studios está formada por los 12 distritos (anteriormente 13) que son las academias y el Capitolio, que es algo así como la sede principal de la compañía. En cada una de estas academias se estudia una disciplina, que se descubrirán a lo largo de la historia (por ejemplo, en una academia se puede estudiar producción y en otra diseño de los vestuarios). Para entrar en las academias y así formar parte de la compañía, hay que hacer una prueba. Si a los directores de la academia les gusta lo que haces, te inscriben, si no, te vas. La única academia en la que no se puede hacer pruebas es en la del distrito 1. Para entrar en esa tienes que ganar el concurso, como hizo Katniss (aunque ella no tiene el diploma que la convierte en miembro del distrito 1, pronto descubriréis por qué).**

 **Se dice que la academia es privada porque ahí tienen a sus propios empleados. Ellos no pueden trabajar para otras compañías ni las personas de fuera pueden entrar sin tener el diploma de por lo menos un distrito(a excepción de Peeta, que ya sabéis por qué fue elegido).**

 **Lo complicado es ser del Capitolio. Para eso tienes que graduarte en la academia con el trabajo que quieras realizar y, una vez dentro, intentar ganar los diplomas de todas las demás academias. Tienes que tener un diploma de 5 estrellas en la categoría en la que quieres trabajar y por lo menos una estrella en las demás.**

 **Sí, lo sé, es un lío, pero si tenéis dudas no tengo ningún problema en repetirlo.**

 **Ahora los reviews. Siento no haber respondido la semana pasada, pero cómo ya dije, no tenía mucho tiempo. Bueno allá vamos:**

 **Sai: ¡Hola! Junto a IaraLupin, eres la persona que más reviews me manda. Cada vez que leo lo que me has escrito me alegro el día. Mi felicidad es infinita al saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo. Me alrgro que te guste el tema de la película. Iré escribiendo el desarrollo de algunas escenas que graben para que sepáis más sobre ella. Y en cuanto a lo del libro, yo intentaré transmitir un mensaje importante, cómo lo hace Suzanne Collins. Espero tu próximo review con ganas. Besos (:**

 **IaraLupin: ¡Hola! Como mencioné anteriormente, eres una de las personas que más reviews me manda y te lo agradezco un montón. También me agrada mucho la idea de que te guste mi historia. Si alguna vez te animaras a escribir alguna historia, sin duda sería la primera en leerla y mandarte un review tan maravilloso como los que tú me mandas. En cuanto a la historia, se podría decir que el personaje de Snow será tan importante en esta historia cómo en los libros y películas. Habrá bastantes escenas tiernas en la historia (cómo el final de este capítulo). No obstante lo que surja entre esos dos se irá desarrollando poquito a poco. Me ha encantado incluir la escena de los caballos en el capítulo. Me gustan muchísimo los caballos y sentía la necesidad de incluirlos en la historia. Gracias por leer. Besitos :)**

 **cecilia gallegos: ¡Hola! Te doy las gracias por interesarte por mi historia. Cuanta más gente lea este fic más ánimos tendré para continuarlo y hacer que sea cada vez mejor. Me alegra muchísimo que creas que estoy conservando bien la esencia de los personajes. Me esfuerzo al máximo para que cada palabra parezca salida de la boca de los personajes originales y que alguien me diga que lo estoy haciendo bien me anima mucho. ¡Gracias! :)**

 **Nannette: ¡Gracias por leer! Un beso :)**

 **Guest: Intento que sea lo más interesante e intrigante que pueda. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo! :)**

 **oruguin 13: Créeme a mí también me gustaría publicar con más frecuencia. El problema es que tengo muchas tareas del instituto que hacer y casi no tengo tiempo para nada :( Solo tengo el viernes por la tarde y el sábado por la mañana para escribir. Pero me las apañaré y seguiré publicando. Un abrazo :)**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para enseñaros mi propia versión de las películas y libros.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO: PARTE 1**

POV KATNISS

Me dirijo con pasos calmados a mi lugar de reunión con Rue. Acabo de terminar el turno de grabaciones con Finnick y ahora toca descanso. Llevamos casi una semana grabando aquí y la verdad es que a mí me va bastante bien. En todos los descansos Rue y yo quedamos en nuestra "guarida" para charlar y pasar el rato. A la hora de comer, me siento en una mesa apartada de los demás con ella y con Peeta. Por desgracia, Johanna no está dispuesta a dejar de ser desagradable con los demás. En cuanto a Finnick, tampoco se podría decir que es un ángel, pero eso sí, no es ni la mitad de desagradable que Johanna. Se pasa todo el rato con un grupito de chicas del pueblo tras él y a veces, a no ser que los agentes de seguridad intervengan (y en casos extremos la mismísima Johanna), no le dejan en paz. Cuando sale por la tele parece que eso le agrada, pero ahora que lo veo en vivo, se ve bastante agobiado.

De vez en cuando, la gente del pueblo también se acerca a mí para pedirme autógrafos. Las personas que viven aquí son bastante más amables que en la ciudad. No se empujan las unas a las otras ni se tiran de los pelos para ser las primeras, al contrario, parece que les da vergüenza. Todos por aquí son muy educados excepto el grupito de adolescentes que persiguen a Finnick, claro. Hasta el mismísimo alcalde dijo que eran las chicas más problemáticas del pueblo. ¿Es que siempre tiene que haber alguien que incordie por todos lados?

Al llegar a mi destino me encuentro a Rue sentada en una de las enormes raíces del árbol. Cuando me ve, se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido hoy?-me pregunta soltando su agarre.

-Más o menos cómo todos los días-respondo pensando en las escenas grabadas con Finnick y los malos ratos con Johanna-Seguro que a ti te ha ido mejor.

-Me he aburrido bastante-dice resoplando-Yo no empiezo a grabar mis escenas hasta dentro de varios meses y en el entrenamiento estoy siempre sola en un rincón-dice volviéndose a sentar en la raíz. Yo tomo asiento a su lado.-Cuando no estás tú, me aburro mucho.

Rue es una niña muy tímida. Solo habla conmigo y con Peeta. Es la actriz más pequeña del set y nadie le hace demasiado caso. Lo único que hace es pasar el tiempo en el bosque y entrenar para su personaje. Ella será la hija del comandante del escuadrón militar americano. Además, será una buena amiga de la protagonista. Eso sí que no me costará interpretarlo.

-A veces Peeta se pasa para hablar conmigo, pero luego se va para seguir entrenando-dice encogiéndose de hombros-Hoy Johanna le ha estado molestando bastante. No paraba de perseguirle por todas partes. Era como si intentara sacarle información sobre algo.

-¿Sabes de qué hablaban?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-No-responde sacudiendo la cabeza.-¿Por qué lo preguntas?...¿estás celosa?-dice en tono juguetón.

-N… -la alarma de mi móvil suena y me indica que debo ir a mi turno de entrenamiento.-Ya hablaremos luego-digo levantándome del tronco-Tengo que irme.

Al decir eso, veo que la enorme sonrisa desaparece de la cara de Rue. Me da pena dejarla sola.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa,-le propongo-hoy me quedaré a dormir contigo.

Su cara se ilumina inmediatamente.

-¡Qué bien!-dice dando saltitos de alegría.-¡Haremos una fiesta de pijamas!

Recuerdo que a veces, Prim y yo hacíamos fiestas de ese tipo. Nos quedábamos toda la noche despiertas, contando chistes (cosa que a mí se me daba fatal) y jugando con sus muñecas de trapo. Estaban bastante viejas y llenas de arañazos que Buttercup, el "adorable" gato de mi hermana, les había propinado, pero aun así a ella le gustaban. En cuanto a Buttercup, creo que es uno de los gatos más feos que existen. Tiene un color amarillo embarrado y los ojos del tono de una calabaza podrida. Su hocico aplastado y su media oreja arrancada le dan ese toque tan espeluznante. Pese a su aspecto, Prim le adora y le cuida mejor que a ella misma. El animal también la quiere, eso se nota en los ronroneos que emite cuando lo acaricia o en lo contento que se pone cuando ella vuelve del colegio. En cambio, a mí solo me suelta bufidos y me araña cuando me acerco demasiado. Está claro que me odia, pero yo tampoco demuestro un gran afecto por él.

-Me voy ahora mismo a prepararlo todo-afirma Rue dando palmaditas.

-Vale-digo con una sonrisa honesta-No tardaré mucho.

Se despide con la mano, y sale corriendo del bosque para llegar a su tráiler. No sé qué tendrá pensado hacer, pero seguro que es algo mucho más extravagante comparado con las simples fiestas que hacía con mi hermana.

…

Coloco la flecha en el arco…, tenso la cuerda…, apunto a la diana…, respiro hondo…, mantengo la vista fija en mi objetivo…, suelto la cuerda y la flecha sale disparada hacia el punto rojo… acierto.

Llevaba ya meses sin utilizar mi arco. Poder volver a sentir ese poder entre mis manos es una experiencia extraordinaria.

-Wow-me doy rápidamente la vuelta con el arco listo para disparar-Tranquila, soy yo-dice Peeta levantando los brazos.

-Perdón, viejas costumbres-bajo el arco y dejo de apuntar su pecho.

-Siempre me ha sorprendido tu forma de disparar-dice observando la flecha que atraviesa la diana.-Me parecía impresionante que lograras darles a las ardillas en los ojos-comenta. Después de la muerte de mi padre, era yo la que iba a la panadería a cambiar mis presas por pan. Me sorprende que se haya fijado en eso.- Pero ahora que lo veo en vivo, es mucho más alucinante.

-Gracias-digo colocando el arco y el carcaj en su sitio.-Seguro que tú también tienes alguna que otra habilidad.

-Bueno…-se detiene para pensárselo-se me da bien pintar y glasear.

-Seguro que matarás a muchos soltados dibujando sus caras en una tarta-digo en tono militar, bromeando.

-Tú ríete-dice haciéndose el ofendido-pero ya veremos luego como todos los soldados se chupan los dedos después de comer-dice siguiéndome la corriente.

-Claro. Espero ser uno de esos soldados-reclamo imitando a un comandante.

-Cuente con ello, señor-afirma colocándose en la posición de saludo de los militares.

Al final acabamos los dos riéndonos a carcajadas por lo ridícula que es la situación.

-¿Qué te apetece cenar hoy?-pregunta ya más serio.

-No sé-respondo sin ideas-Sorpréndeme.

-Vale.

-Ah, se me olvidaba,-digo al acordarme de la fiesta de pijamas-le he prometido a Rue que hoy me quedaría a dormir en su tráiler, por lo tanto habrá que cenar ahí.

-Si queréis os preparo algo de comer y os dejo cenar solas-propone al oír lo que dije.

-No pasa nada, puedes quedarte con nosotras-le respondo abrochándome la chaqueta; empieza a hacer frío- No te vamos a poner vestiditos rosas repletos de purpurina ni tampoco te vamos a obligar a bailar valet si es lo que te preocupa.

Él suelta una risita y responde:

-No es eso, es que no quiero molestar.

-Verte a ti molestando sería tan raro como ver a Johanna siendo maja-contesto ante su extraña proposición.

-¡Muy bien chicos!-dice Atala, que está subida a un banco de la zona.- Hoy habéis entrenado magníficamente. Os felicito por vuestro trabajo-todos empiezan a aplaudir.- Como bien sabéis, este es el último día en el que grabamos en Montana. Mañana, a estas horas ya estaremos en el avión de camino a Canadá, nuestra próxima parada para grabar-nos cuenta, ante lo que todos escuchamos con atención.- Ahora quiero que las personas que tengan que ir a grabar la última escena que nos queda aquí, se vayan a prepararse-esa es mi señal. Soy una de esas personas.- Después, os quiero ver dormidos. Mañana tenemos que hacer las maletas e irnos lo antes posible-se baja del banco y se va. No creo que Rue y yo hagamos mucho caso a lo de dormir. Peeta me dirige una mirada cómplice.

-Nos vemos luego-me despido de él.

-Adiós.

…

-¡Madre mía!-chilla Effie al ver la hora que es-¡Falta un minuto para empezar a grabar! Daos prisa.

Flavius me pasa el peine una vez más por mi pelo suelto y me da unas palmaditas en el hombro para que me levante.

-Ya estas-dice contemplando su "obra". No sé por qué me preparan tanto si se supone que en esta escena voy vestida con prendas cotidianas. No hace falta mucha preparación para ir normal, pero bueno.

-¡Maravilloso!-vuelve a chillar Effie. ¿De dónde saca esta mujer tanta energía?-Estas hermosa, preciosa, espectacular…-dice gesticulando y parpadeando rápidamente como de costumbre, con sus larguísimas pestañas decoradas esta vez con gemas de color morado, que van a juego con su peluca y sus zapatos.

Al salir de la carpa de preparación, nos dirigimos a la casa del alcalde, hoy grabamos ahí la escena en la que mi personaje engaña a su hermano para ir al ejército en su lugar. Cuando entro, me encuentro con el equipo de técnicos colocando los focos y las cámaras. Cressida está dando instrucciones a su equipo y Plutarch está hablando otra vez con Brutus y Enobaria. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estar con él?

Finnick está en su posición, sentado en una de las sillas que hay alrededor de la mesa en la cocina. Me siento en la silla que hay frente a él. Le han maquillado tan bien, que parece estar enfermo de verdad. Tiene la cara amarillenta y ojeras. Parece que lleva días enteros sin ver la luz del sol.

-Con esas pintas, hasta das pena-digo, ante lo que él arquea las cejas. No sé si es porque le sorprende mi comentario, o porque estoy hablando con él sin estar de mal humor.

-Pero sigo siendo guapo, ¿verdad?-pregunta apoyando los codos en la mesa.

-Ya lo has fastidiado-digo cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Atención chicos!-grita Plutarch-Todos a sus puestos, empezamos.

Yo me levanto de la silla y me coloco en las escaleras que hay a unos pasos de la mesa. Separan el salón del piso de arriba y la cocina.

-Katniss, Finnick, ¿sabéis que debéis hacer?-pregunta Cressida.

-Sí-decimos los dos a la vez.

-Bien. Podemos comenzar-les dice a los demás.

Todas las cámaras y los focos nos apuntan y los ojos del equipo están encima de nosotros. Pollux levanta el pulgar y ajusta algunas cosas en su cámara. Cresssida hace una señal con la mano y Plutarch grita: "acción".

Bajo los escasos escalones que me separan de la cocina y me siento junto a Finnick.

-¿Qué tal estás?-le pregunto colocando una mano sobre la suya. Está muy fría.

-No vas a conseguir hacerme decir que estoy mal y lo sabes- dice él en voz baja, como si le doliera la garganta al hablar.-Voy a ir ahí arrastrándome por el suelo si es necesario.

-Yo solo quería saber si te encontrabas mejor, pero bueno-digo levantándome de la silla, para dirigirme a la encimera- Tienes la garganta muy mal. Te daré un vaso de leche caliente-digo sin darme la vuelta.

Cojo una jarra llena de leche y la hecho a hervir en el cazo que hay sobre la encimera. Después cojo un vaso de uno de los estantes de madera que hay en la pared y lo lleno con la leche caliente. Saco una botellita diminuta que contiene un líquido anaranjado del bolsillo de mi camisa y lo hecho en el vaso. Ese frasco está lleno de un somnífero (que realmente es zumo de naranja) que Katherine, (mi personaje) compró de la farmacia. Supuestamente, el líquido hará que Francis (el personaje de Finnick) se quede dormido para que su hermana tenga tiempo de subir al autobús que la llevará a la guerra en su lugar.

Meto el frasquito en el bolsillo, y mezclo bien la sustancia con la leche, para que no se note demasiado. Después, se lo llevo.

-Aquí tienes-le digo dejando el vaso frente a él.

-Gracias-dice mirándome fijamente. Ahora que le presto atención, me he dado cuenta de que sus ojos son de un color verde mar precioso.

Rodea el vaso con las palmas de sus manos para calentárselas. Yo me siento de nuevo en la silla y le observo. Las cámaras siguen grabando, y Plutarch está mirándonos prácticamente sin parpadear. La escasa y tenue luz que queda en el exterior, entra por las ventanas y nos ilumina sutilmente.

-Intentaré ser fuerte-dice dándole un trago a la leche-por mamá, por papá y por ti.

Al acabar la frase, empieza a relajar los músculos y a cerrar los ojos poco a poco.

-Me temo que seré yo la que tendrá que cumplir esa promesa-le digo antes de que cierre los ojos por completo.

-¡Corten!-grita Plutarch.-Muy buen trabajo chicos, muy buen trabajo-opina aplaudiendo.-Ahora, todo el mundo a descansar. Mañana haremos las maletas y nos iremos directamente a Canadá. Buenas noches.

Después de ponerme mi ropa y coger mi bolso de la carpa, me voy directamente hacia el tráiler de Rue. Me espera una larga y divertida noche; no pienso desaprovecharla.

…

Llamo a la puerta del tráiler y Rue me abre con una enorme sonrisa. Ya se ha puesto el pijama. Es de color azul clarito y tiene dibujos de pajaritos de colores por todos lados. Le queda bastante bien.

-Pasa-me invita ella.

Al entrar me encuentro con una mesa de madera que tiene un mantel blanco encima colocada en medio del tráiler, junto a un sofá de color índigo. Está llena de exquisiteces como sopas, carnes y varios postres. Cuando Peeta aparece con una olla llena de estofado desde la parte de la cocina, lo entiendo todo.

-Hola-dice él dejando la olla sobre la mesa. Es estofado de cordero-No he tenido tiempo para emplatar el estofado.

-No pasa nada, lo echamos en los cazos de los que vamos a comer y ya está-dice Rue.

Me sorprende que Peeta haya preparado estofado de cordero. Es mi plato favorito. ¿Lo sabrá o habrá sido solo una coincidencia? No tengo ni idea.

Nos pasamos la noche riendo y comiendo. Me recuerda a la primera noche que pasé en Montana, cuando cené con Peeta. La única diferencia es que ahora está también Rue y me alegro de que sea así.

-Wow Peeta, estos cupcakes están riquísimos-dice ella devorando uno de chocolate de un bocado.

-Gracias, pensé que serían un buen postre.

-Pues sin duda, acertaste-le digo y después pego un mordisco a la magdalena que tengo en la mano.

-Me alegro de que a sus altezas les hayan gustado mis platos pero…-coge con el dedo índice un poco de nata de una magdalena-¡a ver si les gusta esto!-dice estirando la mano por delante de mí para mancharle a Rue la nariz de nata. Ella, que está sentada a mi lado, se levanta del sofá, se llena la mano de nata y se la estampa a Peeta en toda la cara.

Después de eso, empieza la guerra de pasteles. Yo me acabo uniendo también. Todos estamos llenos de nata de pies a cabeza, pero seguimos jugando.

Cuando nos tranquilizamos, empezamos a recogerlo todo y después Peeta se marcha. Una vez solas, nos duchamos por turnos y nos ponemos los pijamas. Rue tuvo que cambiarse el suyo ya que estaba lleno de nata.

Nos pasamos toda la noche despiertas viendo películas, contando historias de miedo y jugando algún que otro juego que Rue se va inventando.

Al final acabamos agotadas así que nos vamos a dormir. Nos acurrucamos las dos entre las sábanas de la cama de Rue. No me molesta dormir con ella, estoy acostumbrada. Prim y yo siempre solíamos dormir juntas, para evitar las pesadillas.

-Buenas noches-dice ella cerrando los ojos.

-Dulces sueños-respondo yo dándole un besito en la frente. Estoy intentando reprimir las lágrimas. Rue me recuerda tanto a Prim que me estoy empezando a comportar con ella como lo hacía con mi hermana. La hecho tanto de menos…

Al final el sueño me invade y acabo durmiéndome a su lado.

…

El aeropuerto está lleno de gente. Es casi imposible pasar entre la multitud. Todos nos miran con caras de asombro y los flashes de los móviles nos dejan ciegos. No sé qué les sorprende tanto nuestra llegada. Somos personas normales, no superhéroes.

-Katniss, Katniss…-oigo entre la multitud.

Después de un largo rato, un grupo de agentes se acercan y obligan a la multitud a dispersarse. Todos siguen con sus tareas y nosotros también.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?-pregunta Rue.

-Bueno, por ahora hay que esperar a que llegue el avión-le responde Peeta.

Ya no podemos ir en el jet privado ya que ha tenido una extraña avería. Ahora iremos en un avión normal, solo que en primera clase.

Nos sentamos en las butacas que hay en la zona de espera de aviones y pasamos el rato hablando. Al mirar a mi alrededor, veo gente sentada hablando y niños jugando por todas partes. Las tiendas de la zona son mayoritariamente pequeñas panaderías o locales donde comprar comida para el viaje. Una tienda de antigüedades me llama la atención. ¿A quién se le ocurre poner una tienda de ese tipo en un aeropuerto?

-Ahora mismo vuelvo-les digo a Peeta y a Rue. Quiero ir a ver qué venden en la tienda.

El local está lleno de piezas antiguas de madera, elementos de decoración como cuadros y murales, espejos, muebles… Me acerco al mostrador y una ancianita de pelo canoso y ojos marrones me atiende.

-Buenos días señorita-saluda ella. No sé si me ha reconocido, y si es el caso, no le ha prestado mucha importancia.-¿Con qué puedo ayudarla?

-Buenos días. Solo estoy mirando algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo-dice con un intento de sonrisa. Tiene los dientes amarillentos y torcidos.

Sigo observando los artículos que están expuestos en el mostrador cuando mis ojos se cruzan con una figura familiar. Es una insignia dorada igualita a la mía. Un sinsajo.

-Perdone-llamo a la anciana-¿De dónde han sacado esta pieza?-le pregunto señalando el sinsajo a través del cristal que lo protege.

Ella se pone unas gafas y lo saca de la cajita en la que está colocado para mostrármelo.

-Es un sinsajo. Pertenece a la época de la guerra Oscura-me quedo escuchándola ya que ese dato lo desconocía.- Hace menos de un siglo hubo una guerra en la que los ciudadanos de Estados Unidos se rebelaron contra el gobierno. Ellos utilizaban el sinsajo como un símbolo, para saber quién formaba parte de su bando. El pájaro fue un desastre económico para los científicos del gobierno, pero los soldados rebeldes encontraron la manera de utilizarlo como un arma. El símbolo de su unión-dice con orgullo.-Mi abuelo participó en esa guerra. De él he heredado esta insignia-dice tomándola con cuidado entre sus arrugadas manos- Es muy difícil conseguir una auténtica ya que la mayoría fueron destruidas después de la guerra, pero claro, siempre habrá algún incompetente que esté dispuesto a vender trozos de plástico sin valor como si fueran piezas auténticas-dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cree que este podría ser autentico?-le pregunto sacando mi insignia del bolsillo de mis vaqueros.

Ella arquea las cejas y lo coge cuidadosamente.

-Sin duda es auténtico-afirma después de observarlo durante un buen rato.-Y me atrevería a decir que es incluso más antiguo que el mío-dice asombrada-¿De dónde lo has sacado?

-Me lo regaló mi padre.

-Pues está claro que usted también tuvo parientes que participaron en la guerra-me devuelve el sinsajo. ¿Es eso cierto? ¿Tuve tatarabuelos o tatarabuelas que tomaron parte en esa guerra? Y si es así, ¿por qué no me lo contó mi padre?

Se me ocurre una idea. Mi padre me dio a mí el sinsajo, pero varios años tras su muerte, yo intenté regalárselo a Prim aunque ella se negó a aceptarlo. Decía que si papá me lo dio a mí, debería ser mío para siempre. Suelo enviar dinero y un regalo para Prim a mi casa todos los meses. Este mes no les he enviado nada todavía así que le compraré este sinsajo a Prim, para que las dos tengamos uno. Si la señora está dispuesta a venderlo, claro.

-¿Cuánto pide por su insignia?-le pregunto al fin.

-No pido nada por ella-vale, es lo que me temía, no quiere vendérmela- Quédatela.

¿Qué? ¿Acaba de decir que me la quede?

-¿Está segura?-pregunto incrédula-Tengo dinero para pagarla y…

-Insisto, quédatela-sigue diciendo y me la ofrece-Yo ya soy muy vieja y moriré pronto. No tengo hijos así que no tengo a nadie a quién dársela-dice encogiéndose de hombros.-Prefiero que se la quede una jovencita adorable cómo tú antes que un inculto traficante de antigüedades, ¿no crees?

-Gracias-digo con una sonrisa.

Me despido de la amable ancianita y salgo de la tienda. Tengo muchas ganas de enviarle el sinsajo a Prim. Lo haré en cuanto llegue a nuestro destino.

Ya no hay tata gente cómo antes, pero sigue habiendo una incómoda multitud observándome. Rue y Peeta siguen sentados en sus butacas, esperando mi regreso.

Me acerco a ellos con calma, pero unos gritos me detienen. Cuando me doy la vuelta veo a unos agentes corriendo pistola en mano gritando a pleno pulmón.

Entonces comienzan los disparos y el edificio se hunde en el caos…

 **Chan, chan, chan, chan… Vaya final más intrigante ¿no? Bueno, muchas gracias por llegar hasta el final de otro capítulo más.**

 **Este capítulo me ha quedado bastante corto, pero me imagino que lo importante es el contenido de las palabras no su número.**

 **NOVEDAD: Los puntos suspensivos en medio del espacio indican el paso del tiempo. Son trozos de historia que no tienen suficiente separación solo con el punto y a parte.**

 **Ahora, los reviews:**

 **Brida: ¡Hola! Gracias por tu review. Seguiré escribiendo la historia e intentaré que con cada capítulo os guste más y más. ¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Lori: ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste la trama de mi historia. Me esforzaré para que sea cada vez mejor. ¡Gracias por tu tiempo!**

 **oruguin13: ¡Hola otra vez! Gracias por seguir leyendo. La intriga y el suspenso son algunos de mis estilos favoritos y me agrada que pienses que lo he hecho bien. :) ¡Besos!**

 **IaraLupin: No se cómo más agradecértelo, de verdad de la buena. Estoy muy feliz de que alguien haya entendido mi compleja y complicada idea sobre las academias y además le haya gustado. Sobre la trama y las acciones que realicen los personajes, irán saliendo a la luz poco a poco. Cada vez más interesante, más intrigante y más emocionante (aunque eso lo decidís vosotros, claro) Besos :)**

 **Sai: ¡Hola una vez más! Como he mencionado anteriormente, las cosas se descubrirán poco a poco (para mantener la atención del lector) y las relaciones entre los personajes podrán mejorar o empeorar. Siento que lo del concurso sea demasiado lío, pero tengo costumbre de crear cosas tan complejas que a veces no las entiendo ni yo XD. Si necesitas que lo vuelva a explicar me lo dices y yo lo haré encantada. Besitos :)**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para mostraros mi propia versión de los libros y películas.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7: RECUERDOS DEL PASADO: PARTE 2**

POV KATNISS

No me lo pienso dos veces, salgo corriendo todo lo rápido que puedo para buscar a Rue y a Peeta. Me encuentro a Rue perdida entre la descontrolada multitud, intentando cruzarse con la vista de alguien a quién reconozca. Voy hacia ella escabulléndome entre las aterrorizadas personas que intentan evacuar el edificio y alejarse lo máximo posible del tiroteo. La agarro de una mano y la obligo a avanzar entre la masa de gente. Ella no tarda en darse cuenta de que se trata de mí y me sigue sin rechistar.

Una vez fuera del edificio, la abrazo fuertemente.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto sujetando su rostro entre mis manos.

-Sí-dice ella con voz temblorosa.-Creía que te habían disparado.

-No,no, estoy bien-le digo para tranquilizarla. Entonces, me acuerdo...-¿Dónde está Peeta?

-Estaba conmigo hace unos minutos, pero cuando la gente empezó a correr y a gritar le perdí de vista-responde mirando hacia el interior del aeropuerto, dónde los tiroteos continúan y los descontrolados grupos siguen saliendo por sus puertas, como hormigas que huyen del peligro de una lluvia de balas.

Hecho un vistazo a mi alrededor, pero solo veo angustia y terror en los rostros de la gente. Ni rastro del equipo de grabación, ni rastro de Peeta.

-Escucha, tienes que quedarte aquí-le digo a Rue agarrándola por los hombros.-Voy a buscar a Peeta.

-Voy contigo.

-No puedes, es peligroso-le niego su propuesta.-Tu lo buscas aquí fuera y yo dentro. Si le encuentras, te quedas con él, ¿de acuerdo?-ella asiente con la cabeza-Si no está, buscas al equipo de grabación y te vas con ellos. Yo no tardaré demasiado-le doy un último abrazo y me dirijo a la entrada del edificio, por la que ya solo salen algunos pequeños grupos. Es imposible que él haya salido. No nos habría dejado ahí solo para salvarse el pellejo. O no está buscando, o está ayudando a la gente a salir.

Al llegar a su interior, la desenfrenada multitud me empuja de vuelta hacia el exterior. Los agentes señalan la salida a todos, mientras yo tomo el sentido contrario. Voy corriendo a trompicones, chocándome con todo el mundo y mirando a todos lados con desesperación. No me queda más remedio que recurrir a los gritos:

-¡Peeta!-no hay respuesta-¡Peeta!

Ya no le importa a nadie mi cara, ni mi fama, solo quieren salvar sus vidas. Nadie me hace caso, ya ni siquiera me miran. El pánico se ha apoderado de ellos al igual que de mí.

-¡Katniss!-grita una voz demasiado familiar detrás de mí.

Mis pies toman rumbo propio y se dirigen directos hacia el dueño de esa voz. Esquivo con cautela los cuerpos que me rodean y al final acabo entre los brazos de Peeta. Él hunde su nariz en mi pelo y me acaricia la espalda mientras yo le rodeo con mis finos brazos y apoyo la cabeza en su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón me aíslan del caos que nos envuelve y su cercanía me tranquiliza. Nos separamos tras unos segundos, que parecen una eternidad.

-¿Dónde está Rue?-pregunta preocupado.

-La he dejado fuera, está a salvo-respondo.-Ahora, salgamos de aquí-digo y ambos nos apresuramos a salir al exterior.

Mientras caminamos le pregunto:

-¿Por qué te has quedado dentro?

-Había perdido a Rue entre la multitud y tenía que encontrarla-dice él mientras camina con rapidez.-Además, vi a a una niña que estaba sola. Se había perdido, así que la ayudé a encontrar a sus padres.

El tiroteo ya ha cesado hace un rato, pero aún así hay muchos agentes por la zona, guiando a la poca gente que queda hacia la salida. No sé que habrá pasado para que dé comienzo el extraño incidente, y tampoco me explico cómo ha finalizado tan repentinamente.

Cuando estamos a punto de salir por la puerta, un agente de seguridad nos llama con la mano y nos dirigimos hacia él.

-Tienen que seguirme por aquí-dice el agente de pelo castaño y ojos verdes-por órdenes del señor Heavesbee.

Ambos seguimos al agente hasta que llegamos al aparcamiento del aeropuerto, donde se encuentra nuestro equipo de grabación y varios autobuses.

-Es aquí-dice el agente.

-Vale, gracias-le agradece Peeta. Después el chico se va.

Frente a un autobús, se encuentran Plutarch y un señor vestido con un traje azul marino que habla con él. Nos acercamos a ellos para saber de qué trata su conversación.

Nos apoyamos en el autobús que hay a unos tres metros de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos parece percatarse de nuestra presencia.

-¿Me está diciendo que el aeropuerto permanecerá cerrado hasta mañana?-pregunta Plutarch algo mosqueado.

-Por desgracia, sí-responde el hombre del traje azul con calma.-No tenemos más remedio. Se han cancelado todos los vuelos de hoy debido al incidente y además los delincuentes no han sido detenidos-dice con tono de preocupación, ante lo que Plutarch arquea las cejas.-Es por la seguridad de los pasajeros.

-¿Y qué sabéis sobre los delincuentes, exactamente?-vuelve a preguntar Plutarch, acariciándose la barbilla.

-Según revelan las grabaciones, se puede identificar a tres varones blancos que iban armados-le cuenta el hombre de azul.-Sus armas fueron descubiertas por los agentes, pero ellos se negaron a entregárselas y fue ahí dónde comenzó el tiroteo. Gracias a Dios, nadie salió herido.

-¿Eso es todo lo que saben?

-Por ahora sí-responde el hombre de traje azul; para saber tanto sobre el asunto debe de ser el propietario del aeropuerto o algo parecido.-De todas formas, no debéis preocuparos. Nos encargaremos de modificar los billetes para que podáis volar con el primer avión que esté disponible y además os hemos reservado varias habitaciones de un hotel de la zona para que paséis la noche-dice intentando tranquilizar a Plutarch.-Los autobuses os llevarán hasta ahí.

-Agradezco muchísimo su amabilidad señor Morgan,-dice Plutarch, secándose el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo que ha sacado del bolsillo de su camisa-pero como comprenderá, los retrasos del programo en nuestra compañía no se toman muy bien. Claramente no le culpo a usted de lo sucedido, pero no le vendría mal mejorar las medidas de seguridad de su aeropuerto-propone él, ante lo que el señor Morgan se ruboriza levemente. Me imagino que sería muy embarazoso ser el director de un aeropuerto al que han asistido estrellas de cine internacionales y que de repente se produzca un tiroteo que ponga en peligro sus vidas.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta-responde el hombre, que está empezando a sudar, y no solo por el sofocante calor que hace, sino también por los nervios.

-Bien-dice Plutarch, guardándose el pañuelo en el bolsillo-Que tenga usted un buen día.

-Lo mismo digo-se despide el director del aeropuerto, y se dirige a la salida del aparcamiento, donde hay dos agentes que le esperan para volver al edificio, que está rodeado por minúsculas personitas a la espera de una explicación a la pesadilla que acaban de vivir.

Plutarch se dirige hacia nosotros y cuando está lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme con claridad, le pregunto:

-¿Vamos a tener retrasos, jefe?

Él asiente con la cabeza y contesta:

-Un día enterito.

-Pero si solo es un día-protesta Peeta ante la queja de Plutarch.-Tampoco es que sea una eternidad.

-Para ti será solo un día Peeta-le corrige Plutarch-pero ese "día" supone una enorme pérdida de dinero y otra buena bronca de Snow.

Al oír su nombre, el corazón me empieza a latir con fuerza y me entran ganas de vomitar. No existe ninguna persona en el mundo que odie más que a él, ni siquiera Johanna.

-Pues tal vez el señor Snow debería dejar de echarle broncas a la gente porque sí.-digo intentando disimular todo el odio que hay en esa frase, mientras Peeta me observa con los ojos como platos y Plutarch esboza una expresión que no logro comprender.-No ha sido nuestra culpa que ese tiroteo diera comienzo. Además, como bien ha dicho Peeta, solo será un día, por tanto podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido si nos damos un poco de prisa grabando las escenas necesarias y ya está. No hace falta enfadarse con nadie.

Creo que he subido bastante el tona, ya que los dos guardan silencio y me miran como si hubiera insultado al emperador,aunque prácticamente, lo que acabo de hacer es muy parecido a esa misma situación. No he podido aguantarme, las palabras han salido solas de mi boca, ansiosas por impactar en los oídos de alguien para dar a conocer mi odio hacia ese diablo vestido de blanco.

El silencio se rompe con la risa que sale de la garganta de Plutarch, que es un sonido parecido a un extraño gruñido.

-¿Y por qué no le dices eso mismo al señor Snow?-pregunta después de varios segundos riendo sin parar-¿O prefieres que prutus y Enobaria se lo cuenten por ti?

Sus últimas palabras me hacen darme cuenta de algo:no hay ni rastro de esos dos. Lo más lógico sería que estuvieran con Plutarch, como siempre, pero no están por ninguna parte. ¿Qué estarán haciendo? ¿Tendrán algo que ver con el tiroteo? No sé que estarán tramando, pero pienso averiguarlo.

-¡Katniss!-grita la voz de Rue detrás de mí. Viene acompañada por Effie, que tiene la peluca de color verde lima despeinada y caída hacia un lado, el maquillaje corrido por toda la cara, debido al sudor y a lo que me atrevería a decir que son lágrimas que seguramente fueron causadas por el estrés de estar en el escenario de un tiroteo. También va cojeando, ya que lleva unos tacones muy altos y correr con ellos debe de ser una pesadilla.

Rue me abraza con fuerza y después hace lo mismo con Peeta.

-Me encontré a la pequeña fuera del aeropuerto-dice Effie intentando colocar su peluca-Estaba sola así que me quedé con ella. Ese aeropuerto es un peligro para cualquiera-sigue hablando mientras se limpia el maquillaje de la cara con un pañuelo que ha sacado de su bolso de terciopelo.-Cuanto antes nos vayamos de aquí, mejor.

-Pues siento tener que decirle esto señorita Trinket pero,-Plutarch hace una pausa y ella le mira a la vez que se va abanicando. La corriente que produce el abanico expande el olor de su perfume, que es una mezcla entre lirio, rosas y claveles.-tendremos que pasar la noche aquí. El avión no llegará hasta mañana.

-¡¿Qué?!-chilla tan fuerte, que hasta la gente de nuestro alrededor se le queda mirando-No, no, no, no puede ser-sigue protestando histéricamente, abanicándose cada vez más rápido.-Vamos a tener un retraso enorme. Se supone que deberíamos estar ya en el avión de camino a Canadá y que llegaríamos mañana por la mañana y que nos instalaríamos en el hotel para comenzar las grabaciones al siguiente día y ahora...-está hablando tan rápido que casi no se entiende ni ella misma. Se tapa la cara con ambas manos mientras sigue balbuceando.

Peeta se acerca a ella y le rodea los hombros con un brazo mientras le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras.

-No pasa nada Effie, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido-dice él intentando animarla.-Lo más importante es que estamos todos a salvo.

Se me ocurren solo dos palabras para completar esa última frase... "por ahora".

POV PEETA

Cuando llegamos al hotel en el que pasaremos la noche, nos distribuyen las habitaciones disponibles. Son muy pocas, así que habrá que compartirlas. A mí me toca compartirla con Effie, Rue y Katniss. La habitación es bastante grande para formar parte de un hotel de dos estrellas: tiene un pequeño pasillito a la entrada donde puedes dejar los zapatos y los abrigos, un espacio parecido a un salón con una mesa redonda en medio, un dormitorio con tres camas y un baño. Katniss y Rue dormirán juntas en una cama, por tanto Effie y yo dormiremos en las otras dos.

Nos duchamos por turnos y nos ponemos algo cómodo para dormir. Después cenamos juntos en el pequeño "salón". Nadie dice nada, ni siquiera nos miramos, solo mantenemos la vista fija en el plato y comemos lo que nos han preparado. Al acabar la cena recogemos las cosas entre todos y yo me ofrezco para llevarlas a la cocina del hotel.

Cuando vuelvo a subir, todas están dormidas. Yo no tengo sueño, y no quiero molestarlas, así que subo a la azotea del hotel para tomar el aire. Paso por los pasillos del hotel silenciosamente, para no despertar a nadie, y subo las escaleras para llegar a la azotea. Es un pequeño, pero acogedor rincón rodeado por vallas de madera cubiertas por unas espesas enredaderas, varias macetas con floreciatas de colores vivos y por último dos sillones se plástico planco que están colocados a un lado ya a otro de una mesita de madera.

Me siento en uno de los sillones y me quedo mirando el cielo estrellado. La luna creciente parece una pluma que va cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, en medio de una preciosa lluvia de estrellas que brillan como lentejuelas sobre el cielo oscuro. Al mirar hacia abajo, en la entrada, hay varias personas haciendo una enorme cola para entrar en el hotel, pero los agentes de policía les se habrán enterado de que estamos aquí, bueno, están. A mí no me conocen de nada... de momento.

-¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir'-me pregunta la voz de Katniss.

-No-respondo mientras ella se sienta en el sillón que hay frente a mí.-Creo que los fans han descubierto vuestro paradero-digo mirando a las personas que empujan a los agentes, para poder recibir un autógrafo de sus ídolos.

-Es una de las desventajas de ser famoso-dice ella sin levantare del silló tienes a una oleada de fans histéricos detrás de ti. No digo que no haya personas ahí fuera que de verdad te aprecien pero...-hace una pausa y baja la mirada hacia la multitud-a la mayoría solo le interesa el aspecto y el dinero que te dan las cámaras.

Esa idea es horrible, pero real a la vez. Todos esos fans solo se fijan en su parte superficial. Solo unas cuantas personas la conocen come realmente es. y esas personas sí que la aprecian y la quieren... como yo.

-Hiciste mal eligiendo esto...

-No quiero que me cambien-la interrumpo. Ella arquea una ceja y me mira confundida.

-¿Qué?-pregunta-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que no quiero que la fama se me suba a la cabeza-Katniss me observa atentamente a los ojos con su penetrante mirada gris. Los mechones ondulados de pelo castaño la caen sobre la cara y sus labios carnosos me dan unas irresistibles ganas de juntarlos con los míos... pero me controlo.-Tú no has experimentado ese cambio pero, todas las personas que han conseguido un puesto en esta compañía se han vuelto arrogantes, envidiosas y crueles. Yo no quiero ser así.

-Tú no eres como ellos-dice finalmente.-Esa gente ha sido así desde siempre. La fama solo ha conseguido empeorar ese comportamiento.

-Pero, ¿y si me obligan?-sigo insistiendo.-No puedes negar que en las pantallas todo el mundo parece tener una vida perfecta, incluso tú-al oirlo, arquea ambas cejas-Parece que todos están felices y tienen suficiente dinero como para solucionarlo todo, aunque ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido-me dice frunciendo el ceño-No pueden obligarte a ser alguien que no quieres ser.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?-le pregunto cruzándome de brazos.-Todos sabemos que no estaba entre tus planes llegar a formar parte de esta compañía y aquí estás. Además, no es que Snow y tú os llevéis precisamente bien. Si no es una obligación lo que te detiene, ¿por qué no te vas?

-No es tan fácil...

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque tú no tienes que mantener con vida a tu familia!-acaba soltando finalmente en un grito que puede haber despertado a alguien.-Eramos la familia más pobre del pueblo tras la muerte de mi tuve que participar en ese concurso solo para sustituir a Prim-dice levantándose del sillón.-No tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a acabar aquí.Sigo metida en este lío porque necesitamos el dinero para sobrevivir-sigue contando con rabia.-Si me voy nos cancelarán los ingresos, mi familia volvería a hundirse en la pobreza, mi hermana volvería a enfermar y yo no lo soportaría-concluye, sentándose de golpe en el sillón.

Ahora me siento mal por haberla hecho enfadar.

-No te creas que a mí me gusta tener que fingir ser una persona perfecta solo para que aumente la audiencia en el paraíso de ese viejo controlador-acaba estallando de nuevo.-No sabes en que condiciones tiene la academia del Distrito 12. Me negué totalmente a recibir el diploma del Distrito 1 porque no quería tener que trabajar con las personas más arrogantes del mundo y sobre todo porque el Distrito 12 estaba en Kentucky-parece que se ha relajado un poco.-Sería como trabajar en mi hogar, porque después de todo, esa es mi tierra. Es la academia más pequeña que hay y sin duda, la que menos recursos tiene. Los sueldos de las personas que trabajan ahí son prácticamente inexistentes y la instalaciones están hechas un desastre-me sorprendo al imaginarme lo que me cuenta.-Y ya solo queda mencionar que aquí todo el mundo me odia y que no tengo a nadie en quién confiar solo por culpa de Snow.

Se levanta del sillón hecha una furia y rodea la mesa para acercarse a mí. Se apoya en los reposabrazos de mi sillón con ambos brazos y se agacha tanto sobre mí, que puedo sentir su respiración en mi cara.

-¿Responde eso a tus preguntas?-pregunta mirándome a los ojos con furia por haberle sacado tanta información que seguramente no estaba dispuesta a darme.

-Sí-respondo controlando mis ganas de acortar la distancia-pero hay una cosa en la que te equivocas,-digo mirándola fijamente-ahora ya no estás sola. Tienes a Rue...-Katniss no se separa de mi rostro, al contrario, parece que va disminuyendo la distancia, ¿o será mi imaginación?-y me tienes a mí.

Más cerca, aún más cerca, demasiado cerca... Empiezo a cerrar los ojos en preparación a lo que está a punto de pasar. Sus labios están prácticamente rozando los míos... y de repente, se separa.

Abro los ojos para ver que sucede pero solo veo su figura dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Debería irme ya ha dormir-dice sin darse la vuelta.

Atraviesa la puerta, y desaparece en la oscuridad.

 **Siento muchísimo haber tardeado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero el problema fue que estas dos últimas semanas tuve un lío absoluto en mi casa: la semana pasada vinieron algunos invitados para pasar la noche, estuve casi todo el rato estudiando para los exámenes finales y para colmo tuve que hacer todo eso mientras estaba más enferma y moribunda que un zombi. Tuve también algunos problemas para publicar este capítulo, pero finalmente lo logré. Bueno dejemos ya de hablar de mi vida, que no le importa a nadie. La cuestión es que intentaré compensaros el tiempo de espera como pueda. Lo siento mucho.**

 **En cuanto a este capítulo, no sé si es exactamente lo que esperabais, pero la cosa se irá poniendo cada vez más emocionante. Este final os habrá dejado con ganas de estrangularme, pero ese beso llegará en su momento.**

 **Ahora, los reviews:**

 **Sai: ¡Me alegra volver a leer uno de tus reviews! El final del capítulo anterior lo escribí intentando que fuera lo más intrigante que se pueda y tal vez tengas razón en lo de Snow. Habrá que verlo. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. ¡Besos!**

 **Lori: ¡Muchas gracias! El momentito entre Katniss y Peeta llegará bastante pronto. El final de este capítulo es algo medio parecido a eso (aunque claramente hay cosas mucho mejores y más intensas por venir). ¡Un saludo!**

 **oruguin13: ¡Hola! De verdad que siento mucho haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Espero no haberte quitado las ganas de leer con mi tardanza. Tus teorías son bastante interesantes aunque no puedo ni confirmarlas ni descartarlas ya que eso sería un spoiler tremendo. ¡Un abrazo!**

 **IaraLupin: ¡Hola de nuevo! Me alegra saber que te sigue interesando mi historia y en cuanto a lo de dejaros con la intriga... es cierto. Creo que a la gente le gusta más una historia que te dije con ganas de saber más y te enganche en la trama antes que una muy predecible y aburrida. Gracias por tu tiempo y una vez más, siento la tardanza. ¡Besos!**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ, sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para daros a conocer mis propias ideas sobre los libros y películas.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8: COMIENZA EL JUEGO**

POV KATNISS

Al bajar del avión, la brisa fresca me agita el pelo y los gritos de la multitud resuenan por toda la pista de aterrizaje. Los agentes de seguridad intentan tranquilizar a los histéricos fans, que balancean de un lado a otro los pósteres con mi cara y gritan mi nombre mientras me hacen fotos con sus móviles. Es increíble, pero cuando estoy yo, la gente se olvida de que los demás miembros del set también están presentes. Me imagino que esa será una de las razones por las que me odian tanto.

Finalmente los agentes logran que se forme un pasillo entre la masa de gente para que podamos llegar a las limusinas. Formamos una fila para poder pasar. En cabeza va un agente alto y robusto que va pidiendo espacio y tras él me encuentro yo. Las personas que me rodean gritan y lloran de emoción. Algunos me piden un autógrafo o que me haga una foto con ellos, pero ahora no es el momento. Ya tendré tiempo suficiente para eso cuando empiece la promoción de la película. Me limito a sonreír y a saludar a mis fans.

Nos libramos finalmente de la multitud y llegamos a las limusinas. Antes de entrar en el vehículo, una chica esquiva a los agentes y se acerca a mí corriendo a toda velocidad.

-¡Katniss!-grita ella al mismo tiempo que intenta escapar de las garras de dos agentes que la han detenido-¡Esperad!¡Solo quiero darle una cosa!-sus palabras me llaman la atención. ¿Como es que quiere darme ella algo a mí? La curiosidad me invade-¡Es muy importante!

Pese a la fuerza de los agentes de seguridad que la empujan lejos de las limusinas, la chica sigue resistiendo.

-Dejadla-digo finalmente.

Los hombres la sueltan instantáneamente y se apartan un poco de ella, que les dirige una mirada asesina mientras se arregla el destrozo que el forcejeo ha causado en su pelo.

-Gracias, gracias-me dice ella acercándose a mí.

Cuando esta lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda apreciarla bien, me percato de que su cara me resulta vagamente familiar.

-Hola. Soy Lavinia-se presenta con algo de vergüenza.-Tal vez te suene mi cara. Es que mis amigas y yo nos hemos presentado a todas tus premieres en primera fila y siempre nos has firmado algún autógrafo-cuando dice eso la recuerdo. Es cierto que la vi en todas mis premieres. En la primera de ellas casi le da un infarto. Se puso a chillar y a llorar sin control cuando me acerqué a la zona donde se encontraba y ya ni te imaginas como reaccionó cuando le firme un autógrafo.-Lo que pasa es que soy la presidenta de un club de fans que hemos hecho en tu honor y bueno...-se ruboriza levemente y se dispone a buscar algo en su bolso de lentejuelas rosas-querríamos regalarte esto-dice finalmente sacando una hermosa estatuilla tallada en madera y pintada a mano en la que se representa nada más y nada menos que mi pequeño cuerpo apuntando con el arco a algún objetivo desconocido. -Nos has inspirado a hacer muchas cosas y estamos muy orgullosos de poder haberte conocido, así que te hemos hecho este regalo entre todos-me ofrece la estatuilla y yo la cojo con mucho cuidado. Es preciosa. No llevo vestidos caros ni kilos de maquillaje como salgo en las revistas,solo soy yo.

-Gracias-le agradezco con una sonrisa. Lavinia parece estar alucinada. Creo que se imaginaba que se la iba a tirar a la cabeza o que iba a mandar a los agentes de seguridad que se la lleven, pero no. He aceptado su regalo, el único que he recibido de uno de mis fans, y que además me ha agradado bastante.

-Gracias a ti por ser tú-dice y se va tan contenta, sin pedirme ningún autógrafo, ninguna foto, ni nada en absoluto.

Me quedo de pie, con la estatuilla en la mano mirando como se aleja Lavinia y preguntándome por qué hay gente ahí fuera que me aprecia tanto.

...

Llegamos a la ciudad de MainTown, en Ontario, a las 18:30. No hace tanto calor como en Montana, más bien empieza a hacer algo de frío. El sol se está ocultando detrás de las montañas que rodean la ciudad y empieza a perder su brillo poco a poco.

Plutarch nos reúne a todos frente al portal de un enorme bloque de pisos dónde seguramente nos hospedaremos. A su lado, como siempre están Brutus y Enobaria que me están prestando más atención de lo normal. Brutus me mira de reojo pero Enobaria tiene sus ojos clavados en mí. Esto no pinta bien.

Me acerco a Rue intentando ocultar la incomodidad que siento ahora mismo. Ella está en medio del grupo que se ha acercado a escuchar a Plutarch, junto a Effie, Cinna y Portia. Les saludo a todos y me vuelvo a fijar en esos dos, pero ya no me miran a mí sino que tienen la vista fija en otra persona. Cuando sigo su mirada descubro de quien se trata. Peeta.

-Buenas tardes a todos-nos saluda Plutarch.-Es un alivio que ninguno de vosotros haya sufrido daño alguno en el inesperado tiroteo y que hayamos podido llegar aquí de una pieza-anuncia él mientras yo no les quito el ojo de encima a sus dos acompañantes-pero aún así, el momento de relajación todavía no ha llegado. Tenemos que ponernos al día con nuestras tareas y dar lo máximo posible durante este mes.

No presto demasiada atención a sus palabras; vuelvo a buscar entre la multitud a Peeta, y finalmente le encuentro. Está justo detrás de Cressida a unos escasos pasos de Plutarch.

-Aunque todos habéis trabajado maravillosamente, no estoy muy contento con las relaciones que tenéis entre vosotros-sigue hablando.-La mayoría tenéis vuestros propios grupitos y nunca os relacionáis con los demás, más bien parece que os odiáis. Y los principales culpables en este caso son nuestros queridísimos actores.-al escuchar eso me viene a la cabeza la imagen de Johanna y su irrefutable odio hacia mí.-Pues bien, para erradicar ese comportamiento, hemos decidido distribuiros los apartamentos de este bloque de pisos que hemos alquilado según las relaciones que tengáis en la película-saca un papel de su bolsillo y sigue explicando.-En esta lista estáis distribuidos en grupos de 4 personas y a cada grupo le corresponde un apartamento.

Plutarch comienza a leer los nombres de las personas de cada grupo. Eso me hace recordar el colegio, cuando nos distribuían en equipos para hacer trabajos y otras actividades. En el colegio siempre había alguno que se quejaba porque no el gustaba con quién le había tocado o se alegraban por estar con sus amigos pero aquí todos ocultan esas emociones. O al menos lo intentan.

-... en este grupo van: Chaff, Rue, Seeder y Cecelia...

Rue me mira con una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos. Seguramente le habría gustado que nos tocara juntas.

-Y por último, el grupo de Finnick, Johanna, Peeta y Katniss.

Al oír mi nombre en ese grupo una desagradable sensación recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Seguro que Johanna ya estará planeando alguno de sus numeritos para fastidiarme. Quién sabe que locuras se le pasarán por la cabeza.

Peeta vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y sus ojos azules se encuentran con los míos, seguramente para ver mi reacción ante la situación. Hoy no me he acercado a él ni un segundo; soy incapaz de hacerlo después de lo que pasó anoche. Me es imposible comprender por qué hice eso. Primero estaba enfadada con él y unos segundos después estaba intentando... ¿besarle?¿Era eso lo que realmente quería? Lo mejor será olvidarse del asunto y actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso es todo-finaliza Plutarch-Podéis ir a recoger las llaves de vuestros apartamentos e instalaros en ellos. El portero os las entregará según entréis-guarda la lista en su bolsillo y señala el portal decorado con enredaderas y dos estatuas de mármol en las que se representan a unas ardillas. Eso me recuerda a la estatuila que Lavinia me ha regalado.-Mañana empezaremos a trabajar. Que tengáis un buen día.

Todos van reuniéndose con sus grupos para ir a recoger las llaves. Rue se va con sus compañeros que son mucho más mayores que ella. Uno de ellos es el hombre moreno con el muñón que vi el día en el que Johanna casi me vuela la cabeza con el hacha. Él debe de ser Chaff. A las otras dos mujeres a penas las reconozco. Las he visto varias veces en la zona de entrenamiento, pero no sabría decir quién es Cecelia o quién es Seeder. Una de las mujeres abraza a Rue y le susurra algo al oído que la hace reír. Luego la otra mujer le dice algo a Chaff y él se cruza de brazos frunciendo el ceño, como si estuviera enfadado. Todos se ponen a reír y después se colocan en la cola que hay para entrar al edificio y coger las llaves. Creo que se lo pasaran bien juntos. En cambio yo, no creo que vaya a tener tanta suerte.

Mis compañeros ya están en la cola esperando. Los tres hablan tranquilamente. Peeta y Finnick están de espaldas a mí, pero Johanna no. De hecho su mirada fría se ha clavado en la mía, como unas pinzas que se clavan en mis ojos, cada vez con más fuerza. Seguramente lo está haciendo para intimidarme. Creo que lo mejor será actuar con indiferencia ante todo lo que hagan con ese propósito. Así tal vez pierdan las ganas de hacerme la vida imposible.

-Ktniss-me sobresalta la voz de Plutarch-¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo?

-Claro-respondo dejando de mirar a Johanna.

-Verás, quería hablarte sobre tus tres compañeros-dice mirándoles durante un segundo-Digamos que vuestra relación no es muy buena y al ser los personajes más importantes debéis tener una buena relación, no solo para las grabaciones sino también para atraer la audiencia. A los fans les gusta mucho más ver a los protagonistas llevándose maravillosamente y siendo amigos antes que verlos callados como estatuas y sin mirarse siquiera.

Lo que ha dicho es verdad pero a la vez es la principal razón por la que no puedes fiarte de tus fans si trabajas en esta compañía. La gente de ahí fuera no sabe como es la vida en este "imperio cinematográfico". Aquí te manipulan o te manejan como quieren y solo hay sitio para mentiras. Es imposible que alguien que no te conozca demasiado bien sepa algo de tu vida. Desde fuera se ve a la compañía como un paraíso dónde todos tienen dinero y felicidad prácticamente regalada, pero eso no existe. La realidad aquí es que las personas con más poder, que siempre suelen ser del Capitolio, utilizan a los demás como fuente de ingresos. Pueden hacerte parecer una persona horrible cuando realmente eres muy amable y considerado o jugar contigo cómo con una marioneta. Eso es lo que tengo que hacer ahora, fingir que Johanna me cae bien y que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo solo por ganar audiencia. Y obviamente, esa audiencia se traga hasta la más mínima mentira y tan solo te aprecia por las razones que el Capitolio le da. O más bien, por las razones que Snow quiere.

-Con Finnick y Johanna debes mejorar muchísimo ya que ellos son tu supuesto hermano y tu supuesta amiga del alma...

-¿Mi amiga del alma?-pregunto sorprendida-¿Johanna? Estas de coña ¿verdad?

-No, por desgracia para ti, no-dice contenido una sonrisa. Me imagino que se debe a la expresión que tengo en este momento.-Al parecer no has prestado demasiada atención a las hojas que se te entregó sobre tu personaje.

Intento recordar alguna frase, algún apartado o cualquier cosa donde podría estar esa información, pero no me viene nada a la cabeza. Está claro que esa parte no me la leí.

-Pero eso da igual, tu procura por lo menos mostrarte amable con ellos delante de las cámaras-acaba diciendo.- En cuanto a Peeta...-hace una pequeña pausa y sigue- la cosa cambia.

Claro que la cosa cambia, se supone que estamos enamorados. A decir verdad, nunca me he planteado como voy a actuar en esa situación y aún menos como me quedaré después. Pero bueno, seguro que no surgirá nada real.

-Me imagino que ya sabrás que soy muy exigente con esas cosas-me recuerda con tono serio.-Quiero que el romance parezca real. Y para eso hace falta que tengáis cierta química, tanto delante de las cámaras como en la realidad-arqueo las cejas ante su comentario, ¿a dónde pretende llegar?-Es más que obvio que vuestra relación es muy buena ya que siempre estáis juntos, pero quiero veros más unidos...

-Si lo que intentas decir es que debemos fingir una supuesta relación para que tú puedas ganar "audiencia"-digo enfadada poniendo énfasis en "audiencia"-vas y se lo pides a otra persona porque yo no estoy dispuesta a parecer una niñata cursi enamorada solo por atraer a cotillas que adoran meterse en las vidas de los demás-finalizo cruzándome de brazos y mirando a Plutarch con una cara que supuestamente tenía el propósito de intimidarle aunque solo logro que suelte una larga carcajada.

-Me esperaba esa reacción-dice aún entre pequeñas risotadas-¡Me encanta!-acaba soltando. Tiene la cara roja de tanto reír, pero, ¿por qué se ríe? No veo la gracia a lo que acabo de decir. Y, ¿qué es eso que tanto le gusta?, ¿Mi actitud? Una persona normal de su nivel se enfadaría ante esa clase de reacción, pero a él le encanta. Este hombre me parece cada vez más raro.-Bueno, vamos a ponernos serios-dice ya más tranquilo.-Lo que intentaba decirte es que quiero que preparéis bien los personajes trabajando juntos, para familiarizaros con esa situación. No hace falta que os estéis besuqueando todo el día y podéis olvidaros de todo eso cuando finalicen las grabaciones.

No lo pillo. Para mí lo que ha dicho es lo mismo que yo he propuesto, pero con otras palabras, hasta el punto de olvidarse de todo tras las grabaciones. Creo que será lo mejor.

-Eso sí, vosotros podéis olvidar pero los fans siempre os lo estarán recordando. Siempre están creando historietas sobre romances reales entre vosotros y diciendo que estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Los periodistas también son un serio problema pero... para tener fama hay que estar dispuesto a hacer ciertos sacrificios.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos.

-Sé que es difícil para vosotros aguantar esta presión pero,-se para un momento, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre lo que va a decir y finalmente lo suelta-tras lo que pasó con Séneca Crane, todo eso se ha convertido en una obligación.

La historia de Séneca Crane fue el mayor escándalo que ocurrió en la compañía estos últimos años:

Séneca era uno de los directores más queridos y poderosos con el que contaba el Capitolio. Al igual que ha Plutarch, se le encargó dirigir una película que pudiera ser un éxito total en todo el mundo y que recaudara un número bestial en las taquillas, pero por desgracia, no fue así. El fracaso de la película fue tal, que los periodistas que no trabajaban para Panem Universal Studios estaban escribiendo constantes artículos sobre lo horrible que era la película y la enorme humillación que esta suponía para la compañía, que la gente empezó a pensar que su gran período de gloria había llegado a su fin. La cosa empeoró más con la impactante noticia de la muerte de Séneca. Al final, se descubrió que él ya no aguantaba más la presión de su fracaso y se suicidó. Aún se desconoce cómo lo hizo, pero al ser la compañía el territorio de Snow, no proporcionó a nadie que no trabajara para él la más mínima información sobre el tema. Los periodistas del Distrito 4 se encargaron de publicar la información de la que hoy en día se dispone y se acabó.

Por eso hay que esforzarse tanto para que todo salga perfecto y el fracaso no se repita. Si eso vuelve a ocurrir, estoy segura de que Snow nos ejecutará a todos. Uno por uno.

Plutarch vuelve a romper el silencio del ambiente:

-Yo confío en ti-dice agarrándome por los hombros.-No me decepciones.

...

Cuando llego al apartamento, Finnick está tirado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y Johanna va de un lado a otro rebuscando entre sus miles de maletas llenas de ropa, que se encuentran tiradas por todos los rincones de la vivienda. Las habitaciones están conectadas directamente con el salón y una de ellas tiene la puerta abierta. Ahí se encuentra Peeta, ordenando tranquilamente sus cosas.

-¿Qué quería decirte el jefe?-pregunta Finnick haciéndome un hueco en el sofá, que acepto con gusto. Seguro que esperaba que lo rechazara, ya que eso supone estar cerca de él, pero no. Voy a hacer como si les conociera de toda la vida y su presencia no me molestara. Aunque obviamente no es así.-Parecía que te lo pasabas bomba con él.

-Bah, solo eran aburridas charlas de director a protagonista-digo mientras se acerca a mí, pero no me inmuto.-Lo que pasa es que dije una de mis tonterías y le entró la risa.

-Ah, que interesante-comenta colocando un brazo alrededor de mi espalda y acercándome más a él.-¿Y de qué iba esa charla exactamente?

-Cuanto lo siento, pero no puedo decírtelo-digo poniendo una falsa cara de pena.-Plutarch ha dicho que debe quedar solo entre nosotros dos.

No quiero decirles nada de eso. Seguramente arruinaría mi estrategia y además, ya no se meterían solo conmigo, sino también con Peeta.

Antes de que Finnick pueda reaccionar, la voz de Johanna le interrumpe.

-¡CALLAOS!-grita y nos tira una almohada a la cabeza.-Sube el volumen.

Finnick se separa de mí y hace lo que Johanna le ha pedido. Están hablando del tiroteo en las noticias.

" _Ayer por la tarde se produjo un inesperado tiroteo en el aeropuerto de Bluestone del estado de Montana. Los investigadores han descubierto que los causantes de ese incidente fueron un grupo de cinco personas. Las grabaciones, muestran su estrategia que consistía en lo siguiente: mientras tres de ellos distraían a los agentes con el tiroteo, otros dos se colaban en la zona en la que se localizaban las maletas de los pasajeros, con un objetivo que aún se desconoce. Por desgracia, los delincuentes lograron escapar y aún se busca su paradero. Nadie salió herido, ni tampoco se detectó ningún problema en el equipaje._

 _Entre la gente que vivió esa desagradable experiencia, se encontraba también el equipo de grabación de la película Ice Diamond, contando con caras tan famosas como Plutarch Heavesbee, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason o Katniss Everdeen, que sufrieron un importante retraso en su proyecto. Aún así, lo más importante es que nadie salió herido y que este desagradable suceso, se quedó solo en un buen susto._

 _Les seguiremos informando sobre el caso."_

Finnick ríe cuando acaba y Johanna se vuelve enseguida para revisar su equipaje. Yo no tardo en hacer lo mismo. Me llevo mi maleta y me meto en la habitación que queda disponible, que se encuentra entre la de Finnick y la de Peeta. Él también ha escuchado la noticia, ya que está apoyado el la jamba de su puerta, mirando como llevo mi maleta a toda prisa hacia la habitación.

Cuando estoy dentro cierro la puerta de un portazo y me pongo a revisar mis cosas. Primero saco con cuidado la estatuilla de Lavinia y la coloco en la mesilla de noche. Luego cojo la ropa y las otras cosas que tengo y compruebo que todo esté en orden. Al parecer no me han robado nada, pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué era lo que buscaban esos hombres entre las maletas? ¿Objetos de valor? Lo dudo mucho. No se tomarían tantas molestias solo para robar. Pero, ¿por qué lo hicieron entonces?

Voy colocando todas las cosas en mi habitación, aprovechando que ya las he sacado. Solo me he llevado algo de ropa, mi móvil y un perfume que Cinna me hizo el año pasado por mi cumpleaños. Huele muy bien y tiene un bote precioso hecho de un cristal naranja con incrustaciones de pequeñas joyas que le dan el efecto del fuego. A parte de ese perfume, no llevo sacos de maquillaje como Johanna, ni vestidos de todos los colores y formas.

En el fondo de la maleta está una bolsita de terciopelo. Ahí he guardado los dos sinsajos. Tengo que enviarle a Prim el suyo por correo junto con el dinero. Tal vez mañana tenga tiempo para hacerlo. Coloco los sinsajos sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la estatuilla. Estas tres cosas son actualmente las posesiones más preciadas que tengo y todas ellas tienen cierta relación con mi pasado.

Pongo la maleta al lado del armario para que no me ocupe todo el espacio de la habitación. Un pequeño sobre blanco cae de un bolsillo de la maleta al suelo. Lo cojo y al abrirlo, me encuentro una tarjeta en la que hay una combinación de números y letras:"D3S1I2O2R1T4IT". No tengo ni idea de lo que es y aún menos de que hacía en mi maleta. Podría ser una contraseña, o un código... aunque sigo sin entender cómo ha llegado hasta aquí. Es posible que tenga algo que ver con el tiroteo y tal vez... esto sea una especie de mensaje para mí. Es poco probable que la misión de los hombres que asaltaron el aeropuerto fuera entregarme ese sobre pero,... ¿si es eso lo que ha ocurrido realmente? Se me ponen los pelos de punta solo con pensarlo.

Me paso todo el rato tumbada en la cama, analizando cada detalle de la tarjeta, en busca de pistas sobre su verdadero significado."D3S1I2O2R1T4IT, D3S1I2O2R1T4IT",repito una y otra vez en mi mente. Creo que me va a explotar el cerebro de tanto pensar. Lo he asociado con todas las cosas existentes, pero no se me ocurre nada lógico.

Alguien abre la puerta bruscamente y yo escondo la tarjeta debajo de la almohada para que no pueda verla. No quiero que nadie sepa de la existencia de ese código o lo que sea. Al menos por ahora.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces?-pregunta Johanna-¡Llevas aquí encerrada dos malditas horas!

-¿Es que me echabas de menos?-pregunto en tono burlón, sin levantarme de la cama.

-Le echaría más de menos a un trapo sucio que a ti-dice después de soltar una risotada más artificial que las plantas que hay en las macetas de mi ventana..-Ahora sal de tu cueva a cenar o te arrastro de los pelos.

Ella sale por la puerta y yo la sigo. No es que me haya asustado su amenaza pero llevo todo el día sin probar bocado y tengo muchísima hambre.

Comemos juntos la cena que seguramente Peeta ha preparado. Finnick nos cuenta anécdotas sobre una de sus promociones por todo el mundo y Johanna nos da su opinión sobre los gemelos Knife. Al parecer yo no soy la única persona que aparece en la lista de sus posibles víctimas.

A las 23:45 aproximadamente, nos metemos todos en nuestras habitaciones. Yo me pongo un cómodo camisón y me meto directa en la cama. Saco la tarjeta de su escondrijo y la meto debajo de la pequeña lamparilla que hay en la mesita. Intento cerrar los ojos y dormirme, pero no lo consigo. La idea de que ese tiroteo haya tenido lugar por mi culpa me atormenta constantemente.

Decido bajar a tomar el aire. Me pongo la chaqueta de cuero encima del camisón y bajo a los jardines del bloque de pisos. A estas horas no hay nadie fuera así que podré tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

El jardín está lleno de arces. Dan un aspecto muy bonito al jardín. A los lados del camino de grava por el que se circula, hay varios bancos de madera y una fila de margaritas de varios colores.

Al llegar al final del camino, me encuentro un banco de piedra en el que está sentado Peeta. Me acerco a él y me siento a su lado. Parece estar nervioso y algo preocupado.

-No sé si podré hacerlo-acaba rompiendo el silencio.

-¿El qué?-pregunto sin entender a lo que se refiere.

-Todo mi vida atrás y convertirme en una persona diferente, en alguien que no soy...-el sonido de su móvil le interrumpe.

Saca el móvil del bolsillo y comprueba de quién es la llamada.

-Es mi padre-dice con una mezcla de entusiasmo y tristeza.

-Mejor te dejo solo.-Me levanto para irme, pero él me detiene.

-No...-dice mirándome a los ojo, como si me lo estuviera suplicando.-Quédate.

Me vuelvo a sentar a su lado y él me dirige una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Hola papá-saluda Peeta a su padre. Eso me hace recordar de nuevo a mi padre y lo mucho que le quería. Comprendo perfectamente por lo que Peeta está pasando y es lo peor que te podría pasar.

-No, todavía no he empezado a grabar,-responde él sonriendo-pero ya he hecho buenos amigos-dice mirándome.

-Que yo estoy muy bien papá-dice rodando los ojos.-Pero tú, ¿qué tal te encuentras?-pregunta con miedo por la respuesta que su padre le podría dar.

-No me mientas-dice ya con tono serio-Sabes que no me haces ningún favor ocultándome la verdad. Solo responde a mi pregunta.

Se nota su sufrimiento en el tono de voz entrecortado y sin fuerzas que sale de su garganta. No me gusta verle así.

La respuesta le machaca aún más. Se queda inmóvil y con la mirada perdida. No parece que vaya a llorar, pero sé que por dentro se está sufriendo como si le estuvieran asando la carne en una hoguera, poco a poco y cada vez más intenso.

Le cojo de la mano libre y entrelazo sus dedos con los míos. Le doy un pequeño apretón en señal de apoyo y él reacciona devolviéndomelo con algo más de fuerza.

-Escucha, quiero que dejes de trabajar tanto y que descanses,¿entendido?

Eso no ha sido una sugerencia, sino una orden. Es cierto que el padre de Peeta trabaja mucho y si encima su mujer no le ayuda nada las cosas irán de mal en peor. Podría incluso llegar a morir por puro agotamiento además de su aún desconocida enfermedad.

-Prométemelo-le pide Peeta tras un largo rato de silencio.

Aún no le he soltado la mano y el tampoco ha soltado la mía.

-Sí está aquí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

¿Ahora están hablando de mí? Eso ya me parece raro.

-Claro-dice Peeta pasándome el móvil.-Quiere hablar contigo.

Le suelto la mano para coger el móvil y saludo a su padre.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo Sr. Mellarck.?

-Katniss-dice con alegría; su voz suena muy diferente a la última vez que hablé con él.-Que bien sienta volver a hablar contigo. ¿Qué tal te va por ahí?

-Bueno...-respondo-me podría ir mejor.

-No dejes que la presión de la fama acabe contigo-me aconseja-Eres una chica muy valiente. Has sobrevivido a cosas peores.

A pesar de su estado, intenta animar a los demás y hacerles sentir bien. Domina las palabras con mucha facilidad al igual que Peeta y tiene ese toque tranquilizador tan peculiar en su timbre de voz.

-Bueno quería comunicarte una cosa-dice poniéndose serio-Es sobre tu madre y tu hermana...

Vale, esto ya no me gusta. Espero que no les haya pasado nada malo.

-No sé si ya lo sabías pero hoy llegó una limusina al pueblo..., eran hombres enviados por Snow-al oírlo me entra el pánico. Si Snow está detrás de esto, debe de ser algo muy grave.

-Estuvieron ayudándolas a trasladarse de casa-sigue contando-No sé por qué pero el Sr. Snow les ofreció una de las casas de la Aldea de los Vencedores. Se trasladaron ahí de inmediato. Los hombres no dieron explicaciones solo hicieron su trabajo.

-Gracias por la información Sr. Mellarck-le agradezco, con miles de pensamientos nublando mi cabeza.

-No hay de que-reponde-. No te preocupes por ellas, yo me encargaré de que no les pase nada.

Y cuelga.

Le devuelvo el móvil a Peeta y me quedo reflexionando durante un largo rato.

El tiroteo, el código que alguien me ha entregado, la charla de Plutarch sobre Séneca y ahora el repentino traslado de mi familia a una casa de la Aldea de los Vencedores, el lugar al que solo las personas más ricas del pueblo tiene acceso. Son demasiados sucesos en muy poco tiempo y todos ellos están relacionados conmigo de alguna forma.

Me hundo en el banco y me tapo la cara con las manos. Esto no puede estar pasando. Respiro hondo e intento tranquilizarme antes de que el miedo que empiezo a sentir ahora se apodere de mí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunta Peeta preocupado.

Después de un largo silencio, la respuesta a su pregunta sale de mi garganta con un tono de desesperación y terror que no es nada propio de mí.

-No..., no, no, no...-sigo repitiendo una y otra vez.

Siento el miedo recorriendo las entrañas de mi cuerpo. Es una sensación que he experimentado ya muchas veces en el pasado, pero con una intensidad diez veces mayor. Mi familia podría morir por mi culpa y prácticamente toda la gente que conozco podría sufrir, solo por mí.

La persona que tiene que estar detrás de todo esto y es lo que más me aterra. Sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Y estoy segura de que ahora ese objetivo es demostrarme quién manda. Al trasladar a mi familia a esa mansión me ha dejado claro que sabe quienes son y que puede hacer que se deshagan de ellas si no cumplo con mi papel. Y para asegurarse de eso están Brutus y Enobaria. Plutarch me lo ha dejado bien claro recordándome lo que pasó con Séneca. Ahora todas las piezas encajan, salvo la del tiroteo, que no debe de ser tampoco nada bueno.

Empiezo a temblar. Nunca debí haber aceptado este papel, así, tal vez, esto nunca habría pasado. ¿Cómo es posible que un oficio tan simple como el de una actriz te pueda dar tantos problemas?

Peeta se percata de mi estado y me rodea con sus brazos para tranquilizarme. Yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y me quedo escuchando los latidos de su corazón (cosa que por alguna extraña razón me tranquiliza bastante) mientras que él me acaricia el pelo en silencio. No habla, ni me pregunta por qué estoy al borde de la histeria, solo me abraza con fuerza. Entre sus brazos me siento protegida, pero ahora mismo no estoy segura en ningún sitio, aunque me da igual lo que me pueda llegar a pasar a mí. Solo quiero que la gente que me importa no sufra por mi culpa. Estaría dispuesta a dar mi vida por ellos y lo haré si es necesario.

Esto es muy parecido a las pesadillas que me atormentan por las noches, pero es real. Por esa misma razón nunca podré despertar de ella. Será como una obra de teatro que solo una persona será capaz de manejar. Solo esa persona será capaz de controlar las acciones de los que participen en ella. Y solo una persona saldrá ganando con este juego.

Y esa persona...

Es Snow.

 **Hola a todos/as. Aquí os traigo otro capítulo que de nuevo tardé mucho en escribir y actualizar. Lo siento.**

 **Me ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba y con alguna que otra pista sobre lo que pasará más adelante. Por ejemplo, si habéis leído los libros, tenéis que saber quien es Lavinia. Eso ya es una pista bastante grande. Luego está el código, ¿os atrevéis a descubrir que significa? Es fácil de descubrir, solo hay que pensar un poco.**

 **Perdonad si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o alguna palabra rara que sale por ahí. He escrito el capítulo con prisas y a lo mejor he metido la pata en algo.**

 **Las cosas a partir de ahora van a tener más emoción e intriga, una pizca de misterio e intentaré que sea más interesante. Si tenéis alguna teoría sobre lo que va a pasar podéis contármela en un review. Me encantaría leer algunas.**

 **Y hablando de reviews, vamos a ello:**

 **Lori: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias. Intenté recrear esa escena con cierto parecido al libro pero también con mi propio toque personal. Es cierto que Katniss empieza a sentir algo por Peeta pero ella aún no se ha dado cuenta. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero es que siempre me surge algún problema. ¡Besos!**

 **IaraLupin: ¡Hola otra vez! Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto a lo de la intriga al final de los capítulos y que te siga interesando mi fanfic. Vuelvo a pedir perdón por la tardanza y espero que no os hartéis de esperar y dejéis de leer mi historia por esa razón. Tarde o temprano, siempre acabaré publicando. ¡Un beso! :)**

 **Ahora en cuanto a lo de actualizar, voy a estar de vacaciones durante dos semanas y tendré que pasar una larga temporada sin publicar más capítulos debido a que ahí no dispongo de ordenador para escribir :( Para compensar el tiempo de espera, intentaré publicar dos capítulos un mismo día tras llegar a casa, aunque no puedo prometer nada.**

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia.**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**

 **Los Juegos del Hambre y sus personajes NO ME PERTENECEN A MÍ sino a Suzanne Collins. Yo solo los estoy utilizando para daros a conocer mis propias ideas sobre los libros y películas.**


End file.
